Guardian of Aether
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Jack is summoned to the Enchanted Forest of Arendelle. He is told he must watch over and guide Elsa, the newest Guardian. He is then stripped of his powers and memories, and made a servant in her castle, where the two grow up together. Will Jack regain his powers in time to save Elsa from being consumed by her inner darkness? Rewritten to include Pitch, Anna, and Ingrid!
1. Pitch Black

Beautiful beyond imagination. There was magnificent landscape of the Realm, through the gleaming capital city, modern yet timeless.

The palace rose countless stories tall, gleaming with an other-worldly majesty, towering high above the Realm sprawled out before it.

This was Arendelle, ruled by King Harald and his Queen Sonja.

They had three daughters, the eldest being the heiress, Ingrid. Ingrid had long silver hair that she wore in a braid down her back and an imperious face with high cheekbones and silver hawk-like eyes. She wore a white silver filigree dress and was always protecting her two precious sisters, especially little Gerda.

Helga, the middle sister, was the most beautiful. She had long wavy blonde hair, worn in two braids down her back. She had blue eyes full of wisdom and knowledge.

Gerda was the youngest, with red hair piled in braids on top of her head. She had adorable freckles dotting her nose and bright green eyes.

The three of them were playing in the castle courtyard.

"Look, Gerda! Helga!" Ingrid said, pointing out a punctured kite. "It's so beautiful!"

Gerda and Helga looked at it.

"It's so sad and broken." Helga said.

"Not that sad! Look at these beautiful ribbons!" Gerda said.

She and Helga began playing with it.

A boy walked over. "That kite belongs to me? Can I have it back please?"

Helga's eyes narrowed, but kind Gerda handed it over.

"Ha!" The man grabbed Gerda, hoping for a ransom.

"Sister!" Ingrid ran forward. "Give her back NOW!"

A stream of ice rushed from her hands, breaking the tree branch and knocking the scoundrel unconscious.

Little did they know that this scoundrel was a young Pitch, who was at this time a human boy called Patrick. He had now begun his neverending vendetta against the magic of Arendelle.

Ingrid gazed at her hands. "What have I done?"

Helga helped up Gerda and the two started toward Ingrid.

"No! Stay back! I'm a monster!" Ingrid insisted.

"You are wrong, Ingrid. That was very brave what you did to protect us!" Helga countered.

"That's right!" Gerda nodded emphatically. "We won't tell anyone at all! It's a sister's promise!"

"We'll help you conceal your powers. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know." Helga chanted.

Helga and Gerda took the three ribbons from the kite and they wrapped them around their wrists and all three chanted. "A sister's promise."

Xxx

Dancing and merrymaking were going on in Arendelle. It was King Harald's birthday celebration.

The princesses were all of age, and they all had many suitors.

It was Ingrid alone who declined a dance with any of them.

Helga danced with Patrick, her suitor, while Ingrid kept a watchful eye. She had never liked him. They way he looked at all three of them, like they were a prize to collect.

Ingrid clenched her fists as he met her gaze, and the snowflakes began to fall.

Ingrid immediately stood and withdrew from the ballroom.

It was Helga who noticed her sister's absence first. She went to Gerda, and took her to the bedchamber.

"What are you doing?" Helga asked.

"Leaving." Ingrid said. "I am dangerous. I have not improved at all!"

"You can't leave! You are the heir to Arendelle!" Gerda protested.

"Gerda, you will be a better leader than I could ever be." Ingrid said. "I leave the throne, and Arendelle, to you."

"Enough!" Helga said. "There is a place in Misthaven, a powerful sorcerer there by the name of Pitch. We will go to him, together. He can help you control your powers."

Xxx

A great castle rose out of the mists. Misthaven was well named. This castle was hung with ivy and blossoming with flowers that grew into a great garden in the courtyard; Pitch was a well known herbalist.

Gerda clung to Helga. "Are you sure we should go to him? He is a sorcerer after all."

"People say that." Helga said. "I am sure he is just misunderstood."

"You think so?" Ingrid said sarcastically as a dark man appeared in the mists.

He stood taller then the three princesses, and held a staff with an orb on it. His eyes were fathomless and his hair was dark. After a moment of consideration he let out a disconcerting laugh.

"Well don't stand there in the fog all morning." Pitch said. "Come in, daughters of Harald."

The sisters entered the vast castle and sat in the lush chairs at the huge table.

"Lord Pitch, we would like to ask a favor." Helga said.

"I know why you are here." Pitch said. "I am prepared to help you, for a price."

He laughed his lilting laugh again. It was quite unsettling.

"What do you want from us?" Ingrid said imperiously.

"Nothing sordid my dear." Pitch said. "The ribbons that bind you together. You always keep them with you. Give them to me, and I will help you."

The sisters exchanged a look, then consented, handing over the kite ribbons.

Pitch headed into what seemed to be a vault like the one in Arendelle. He returned after a time with gloves and an urn.

"These gloves will seal your powers." Pitch said. "As long as you wear them, you will cast no ice. And the urn will seal you yourself away; if you become...dangerous."

She smiled, showing all of her teeth in a fearsome way that had Gerda quaking and clinging fast to Helga.

"We don't need the urn." Helga protested. "We would never seal our sister away! And we are appalled that you would suggest—"

"Helga." Ingrid stopped her. "Pitch is right. Who knows what sort of monstrous demon I could become. We will take the urn as well with our thanks, Lord Pitch."

"But—"

"I am the eldest." Ingrid said dangerously. "You will not go against me in this matter again. If I threaten innocent life, you must put an end to me.

The last thing they heard was the high lilting laugh of Pitch as they exited the castle. They heard it over the misty waves as they returned to Arendelle. His laughter at a cruel joke and an ominous foreboding.

Xxx

Ingrid stepped into the royal garden, admiring the white roses.

She took her gloves off to feel the petals between her fingers. She watched frost dance over the petals.

"Beautiful flowers, aren't they, princess?" A voice said.

Ingrid spun to find Patrick standing before her. She knew he was Helga's betrothed, and soon to be brother to her, but he always gave her a bad feeling.

But Gerda had always said to be kind to every member of their kingdom. Kindness makes a good Queen.

"Almost as beautiful as you." Patrick whispered, his hand tracing over her cheek, down to her neck, tracing her bodice.

Horrified, Ingrid panicked and blasted him away with a stream of ice. She backed away against the garden wall, shaking in terror and sobbing.

"Ingrid? Ingrid!" Helga rushed in, and upon seeing Patrick, glared at him, knowing Ingrid would only have used her power if he had harmed her.

"Sh-She attacked me! This sorceress!" Patrick cried. "She tried to proclaim her love to me and I refused her, as you are my only love—and she attacked me!"

Ingrid looked pleadingly at her sister, saying nothing in her own defense.

"You fool! Do you think I would believe your lies?" Helga shouted. "How dare you lay your filthy hand on her and then try to shame her! You are no longer my betrothed!"

"Shame her?!" Patrick laughed. "This sorceress...this WITCH! You will regret spurning my affections! I will tell all of Arendelle what our future Queen is—a MONSTER!"

"I am NOT a monster!" Ingrid screamed, attacking him again.

This time, however, Patrick was ready. He grabbed the defenseless Helga and used her as a shield. The ice struck her and she became an ice statue, and then shattered.

"No...no...Helga..." Ingrid sobbed and held the shards of ice. "Helga please...Helga I'm so sorry..."

"I told you." Patrick said. The shadows burned his disguise away. "You regret it don't you? I am Pitch. Now that you see what it costs you; you fear me, and you fear your power. You will learn! Fear will always be your enemy! I will always be your enemy! And the enemy of all who wield ICE!"

Pitch vanished.

"Ingrid...what happened?" Gerda stood in the entryway.

"I...I killed her..." Ingrid shakily explained what had happened. "Oh Gerda it's all my fault. I killed Helga..."

"No. You didn't. This is Pitch's doing." Gerda said after Ingrid explained. "He shall be punished. Ingrid you did nothing wrong. He did this to her. Please...you must calm down. Everyone will understand if we just explain."

"No. No..." Ingrid said, as ice skittered around them, frosting her favorite white roses. "Gerda remember your promise. You must entrap me before I kill again."

"I-I cannot! You are my sister! We promised to protect our secret!" Gerda said.

"I am cursed. I am a demon, a monster. You swore not to go against me again!" Ingrid said. "This is the last thing I ask of you. The only thing I shall ever do for this country as it's Queen! Entrap me, Gerda, save our people!"

Gerda wept, and entrapped her sister with the magical urn.

Somewhere in the darkness Pitch laughed.

Xxx

The years that passed were torment on Arendelle.

In the end, the new Queen Gerda came to Grand Pabbie of the Troll Kingdom, and begged him for aid.

"Erase these horrible memories. End this pain!" Gerda begged.

Grand Pabbie looked at her sadly. "If I do this, your kingdom with forget Helga and Ingrid ever existed. And Ingrid herself may also be affected; who knows what she will think when she is freed!"

"She must never be freed!" Agnarr said. "We cannot ever have a monster in our kingdom again!"

"You may regret your words, my king." Grand Pabbie said, frowning.

"Let it be done." Agnarr said.

A pulse went throughout the kingdom, and the pain and sorrow of the three sisters of Arendelle faded into distant memory.

_xxx_

Ingrid awoke inside the urn, placed her hands on the cage. Her sister had betrayed her and locked her away.

She opened her eyes and watched as the sun burst through.

The cold swirling in, but it never bothered her anyway.

Ingrid knew why she had awoken the only thing that could weaken the spell; another with magic like hers was being born right now.

Xxx

Baby Elsa smiled up at her mother and the snow burst into a blizzard outside.

Still unknown to them, the powers she tried to hide.

Gerda looked down at her daughter and saw her sister reflected there; a memory almost grasped but somehow touching air.

Beautiful bright blue eyes and pale hair. She looked so like Ingrid the memories pulled at Gerda's heart.

But her soul belonged to the ice so did it follow that she too, like Ingrid, possessed a frozen heart.

Was she a monster?

Xxx

A scream of rage could be heard in the caves of northern Arendelle.

Deep in the frozen wasteland Ingrid tried so hard to break free.

But nothing could be done without a powerful group of three.

Still in the night, she quietly waited.

Until she sensed in a far away land, another soul of ice; Jack Frost.

Ingrid reached her magic out into the Enchanted Forest and stirred up the ancient Elemental Spirits. They would sense danger and call on the young Guardian.

And in the castle young Elsa slept the second to her plan.

She only needed Jack's power to unlock the door and set her free.

One more.

The Power of Three.

Xxx

The morning broke with bright sunlight.

When Anna was born.

Ingrid was overjoyed.

The final piece to the puzzle.

Soon...

Soon...


	2. Unique Snowflake

Jack Frost stood in the Enchanted Forest. He was surrounded by the four elements: Fire, Air, Water, and Earth.

They swirled around him and he could hear their voices on the Spirit Winds.

"We have called you here, Jack Frost, because you defeated Pitch." Air said.

"What does Pitch have to do with this place?" Jack leaned on his staff, confused.

"Pitch was once human just like you." Water said. "He was a nobleman in this land named Patrick, who dabbled in the dark arts, and was scorned by a princess who had the same powers as you."

"You think Pitch would come back here after I defeated him?" Jack wondered, flying up into the air and back down again.

"He has a score to settle." Fire said. "The woman who scorned him; we believe he still loves her and will someday reach out to her...but all of that is not of import."

"Well." Jack said. "I sort of think it is!"

"A new Guardian needs to be nurtured Jack." Earth said, calming him down. "She will be targeted by Fear, by Pitch. We want you to protect her."

"She cannot become a Guardian on her own." Water worried.

"That is why we have called you here, Guardian of Fun." Fire commanded.

"We will use our power to age you in time with her." Air said loftily. "You will go to her, become a servant in the palace, befriend her."

"But you must go as a mortal." All Four commanded.

Jack leaned on his staff. "I will do as you say."

All four elements built in strength and blasted Jack.

His form was twisted until he was a child, the same age as Elsa, and his hair turned from white back to its original brown. His powers of ice left his body and hit the sky where they made a snowflake shaped firework.

Xxx

Elsa woke in her bed, half asleep.

She heard something, voices, and felt a horrible chill, though she never felt cold.

Elsa looked over at Anna, and there was a tall, shadowy figure standing over her bed!

It looked as if the man was weaving darkness into Anna's head!

Elsa rushed out of bed and, without thinking, struck Pitch with a blast of ice, face twisted in rage.

"Get out of here!" She shouted. "Get away from my sister!"

Pitch only turned to her and smiled. "How like Ingrid you are—you have the same eyes."

"It didn't work?" Elsa looked at her hands.

"No, it didn't." Pitch advanced on her. "You'll never be rid of me, Elsa of Arendelle. Fear will plague your every thought until you are consumed by ice and darkness."

SPLAT! A Snowball hit Pitch in the face.

Jack, the servant boy that played with Elsa and Anna all the time, was standing at the window.

"Ha ha!" Anna was awake now and laughing at Pitch. "You look funny."

Jack passed around snowballs and they pelted Pitch until he disappeared.

"Well, now that we're all up—who wants to go ice skating?" Jack grinned.

The three snuck out of the the palace to the frozen pond.

"Do the magic!" Jack encouraged as the three skated.

"Do it Do it!" Anna shouted.

Elsa started waving her hands together and suddenly snowflakes appeared forming a snowball.

"Ready?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah!" Jack and Anna said.

Elsa threw the snowball into the air and it burst out creating flakes around the room.

"This is amazing!" Anna sang, skating circles around them.

Elsa and Anna built a snowman, after they finished building him Elsa moved his stick arms around."Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Suddenly there was a crack and a snap under Elsa's feet.

"ELSA!" Jack lunged forward—too late!—as Elsa crashed into the sub-zero temperature water.

Elsa's hand shot out of the water and her magic struck Jack—just as he dove into the water after her.

Despite the ice magic weaving it's way into his body, Jack swam deep into the lake and saved the Princess, bringing her to the warm hearth in the palace and explaining to her parents.

As the King and Queen discussed what to do about Elsa's wayward power, Jack never left the princess' side.

When Elsa finally woke, she gasped. "Jack...your hair is white!"

Jack just chuckled. "We match."

Suddenly he clutched his head and fell to the floor, unconscious.

"JACK!" Elsa caught him. "Mother! Father! We have to do something! He saved me; we have to save him!"

"I think I know someone who can help." The King said, gathering the unconscious Jack in his arms.

Xxx

As they were caring for Jack and Elsa, no one noticed Anna slip away. The King and Queen had put her to bed, but, being Anna, she had gotten up and wandered around.

She heard a shadow calling her.

Anna thought that all magic was good and fun, like Elsa. She knew nothing of the shadows and dark magic, and thanks to Elsa and Jack, she did not fear Pitch and his manipulation.

"Little lost girl without a place. Little girl who followed the darkness in her heart..." Pitch called in the shadows.

Anna followed the voice into the darkness, back to her room where Pitch waited.

"Reject the world you knew before, or you can never make it. Little girl who's never awakened. I am the one you have been looking for, the one who truly needs you." Pitch said, beckoning her.

He held out his hand to the innocent, bright, light hearted princess.

"Come . . . Come to me . . ."

Anna took his hand, and vanished into the Shadows.


	3. Icy Potential

The King and Queen took the children and rode their horses through a forest, as they rode off a trail of ice was left behind them.

Elsa looked back as the icy trail came from Jack's dangling hand. She was horrified. Had she cursed her friend with her horrible power?

The King and Queen with Elsa and the unconscious Jack stood in the middle of an ancient ruin.

"Please, help!" King said. "This boy was struck down saving my daughter!"

Suddenly a bunch of rocks tumbled down the valley toward them and surrounded them, then they rocks unfolded and turned into trolls.

"It's the king!" Troll said.

The head troll, Grand Pabbie, who also happened to be a Lesser Guardian himself, approached the King and Queen. He gave Jack a knowing look, being aware of his quest; which of course was not destined to end here.

"Your Majesty!" Grand Pabbie took Elsa's hand. "Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Uh...born. And they're getting stronger." King said.

The Queen laid Jack out on a marble pedestal for the Grand Pabbie to look at.

Jack looked as if he was sleeping, his hair fully white now, and his skin pale, no longer looking mortal at all, as ice magic sparked by Elsa that was inert in his body flickered around his fingers.

The Grand Pabbie took one look and knew that Jack was starting to awaken, not just to his powers, but also to his old memories.

He considered his options, then realized to his dismay that in order to return Jack to his mortal self, he would have to take away his memories of the magic between him and Elsa. But it must be done carefully; their bond must not be severed.

"Here, here." Grand Pabbie kneeled in front of Jack and placed his hand on Jack's head." You are lucky it wasn't his heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must." King said.

"Jack..." Elsa whimpered.

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe." Pabbie pulled out from Jack's head memories of Elsa and Jack playing, which floated above them. Swirling in with the memories was the icy blue magic, which now had left Jack's hands, his hair turning back to brown. "But don't worry, I'll leave the fun." He changed all of her memories of Elsa's magic to show ordinary memories of the two playing out in the winter snow and put them back in his head "He will be okay."

"But he won't remember I have powers?" Elsa asked.

"It's for the best. Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow. There is beauty in it." Pabbie showed a silhouette of an adult Elsa creating magical snowflakes. "But also great danger." One of the snowflakes turned red and into icy spikes. "You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." The spikes turned into human form which then attacked the silhouette of adult Elsa, this frightened Elsa and she turned to her father who held her protectively.

"No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone. Including Jack and Anna." King said.

Elsa looked down at her sleeping friend, guilt and fear riddled in her expression, knowing that things could never be the same.

The castle doors and windows were closed and the three friends were separated from each other, Jack watched as Elsa went past him without a word even as he attempted to ask her to play. Jack watched with concern as Anna, once a bright and happy child, was fine by day; but by night the castle echoed with her screams. Jack could no longer protect her from Pitch; even though he himself didn't know who that person was.

Elsa closed and locked the door, something she had never done before. Anna did the same, though by day she resumed play with Jack.

Jack looked sad and confused, and returned to the servants quarters.


	4. Seperation

On a snowy days, Jack, feeling excited and wanting to play, rushed over to Elsa's room and called out to her.

"Elsa?" Jack knocked. "Come out and play with me and Anna!"

"Jack. It's you again." Elsa said softly on the other side of the door.

"We never play anymore." Jack complained.

"Don't you understand?" Elsa said. "We can never play together! Never again!"

"Come on out, Elsa!" Jack said. "It's the same thing, every day! You always say the same thing!"

Elsa hit the door with a tiny fist. "Why?! Why do you keep coming back?"

"Because!" Jack shouted back just as fiercely. "I'm your friend!"

"Go away Jack." Elsa said with finality.

"I'll go." Jack agreed. "But I'm coming back tomorrow. And every day—until you open up that door, Elsa! That's a promise!"

Elsa placed a tiny hand on the door longingly, and ice spread across the door. She jerked her hand back in horror.

Xxx

The King put gloves onto Elsa's hand.

"The gloves will help." King said. "See? Conceal it."

"Don't feel it." Elsa said, like a mantra.

"Don't let it show." King and Elsa said together.

Jack was looking around the corner, holding a broom in his hand, as he was supposed to be cleaning. He wondered what they were talking about.

Anna rushed over and tackled him, and the two scampered off to play. He remembered he had to keep Anna's spirits up; especially since her nightmares were only getting worse.

xxx

A couple of years later a slightly older looking Jack knocked excitedly on Elsa's door.

"Elsa!" Jack shouted. "Come out and play with me!"

"Jack, you know I can't do that." Elsa replied.

"Aw come on." Jack grinned. "We could ride bikes!"

"I can't go outside." Elsa admitted.

"Then we could put on socks and skate all around the ballroom!" Jack suggested. "C'mon! I just polished the floors! Anna misses you!"

"I can never leave this room, Jack." Elsa said firmly.

"Someday you will." Jack said. "I'm patient. I'll wait for that day! That's a promise!"

Elsa touched the handle of the door, longing to see her friend. Ice sprang onto the handle, skittering up the door and freezing it, icicles growing on the ceiling.

Xxx

Elsa held out her gloved hands to her parents. "I'm scared. It's getting stronger!"

The King took a step towards her but Elsa pulled back. "Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down."

"No! Don't touch me. Please. I don't want to hurt you."

The King and Queen looked at each other in sadness.

Jack, this time holding a feather duster, looked around the corner, worried for his friend.

Anna grabbed the duster and dusted his face. Jack sneezed and chased her.

xxx

A few years later, the King and Queen prepared for a journey.

"See you in two weeks!" Anna hugged them both. "Don't worry, Jack will look after me and Elsa!"

Jack, now the King's advisor, bowed before the two. "Good luck on your journey, Your Majesties."

"Jack." King looked down at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I want you to look after Elsa in our stead. You are, and will always remain, her dearest friend."

"Promise to take care of our princess." Queen said. "We leave her in your care."

Jack, shocked at such a serious request. "I promise."

"As King of Arendelle," King said formally. "I name you, Jack Frost, Guardian of Elsa, Princess of Arendelle."

Something about this felt familiar; felt _right. _

Jack beamed. "I will not let you down."

Elsa entered the throne room, the first time she and Jack were in the same room in years.

Elsa remained in the far doorway, purposely not looking at or acknowledging Jack, all in fear of hurting him.

Elsa curtsied formally in front of her parents. "Do you have to go?"

"You'll be fine, Elsa." King said. "We just appointed Jack as your Guardian until we return."

"What?" Elsa said, horrified.

She looked pleadingly at her parents, trying to communicate her fears that she would hurt her friend again.

"Elsa." The Queen looked down at her. "Fear is your enemy. Look to your friend and Guardian Jack. Let him be the companion you so desperately crave."

"Elsa, I—" Jack attempted.

Elsa looked up at Jack, meeting his eyes for the first time in years. In a heartbeat she flashed back, seeing the magic strike his body, and even so he dove into the ice to save her, the one who hurt him, the one who...

Elsa's voice came out in a choked sob, and she ran back to her room and locked the door, leaving a confused and hurt Jack behind.

Xxx

Elsa did not come out, not even when the King and Queen were declared dead.

She heard the declaration through her door, and her power snapped out of her like a bolt of lightning. The entire room froze solid, and snowflakes hung suspended in the air as she sat, broken, against the door.

"Elsa?" Jack knocked. "Please let me in. Anna hasn't come out in days either."

Silence. He tried a half-hearted joke.

"You two...are still just the same." Jack said. "You think alike, hiding out like this."

Silence. Jack drew himself up bravely.

"I'm your Guardian." Jack said. "I'm not going anywhere."

Silence. A muffled sobbing.

Jack put his hand on the door.

He attempted a half-hearted smile. "Come out and play with me?"

The sobbing slowly died down at that.

"Jack," Elsa spoken in a tired, broken voice. "What are we going to do?"

A slow smile spread on Jack Frost's face. "We are going to open up the gates."


	5. For the First Time in Forever

Three years later - it was the day of Elsa's coronation ceremony and people were arriving to the kingdom.

"Welcome to Arendelle!" Dock Master said.

"Ah, Merci, Monsieur." French Dignitary said.

"Watch your step, please. The gates will be opening soon." Dock Master said.

A mother tried to put a jacket onto her young son

"Why do I have to wear this?" Boy said.

"Because the Queen has come of age. It's Coronation Day!" Mother said.

"That's not my fault." Boy said.

An excited couple walked past.

"I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!" Persi said. "Lord Jack is finally going to open the gates and Princess Elsa is becoming Queen!"

"Lord Jack has been such a boon to our kingdom," Persi's wife said in awe. "Taking care of our aggrieved princess as her Guardian and watching over our kingdom until this most auspicious of days!"

Walking behind the couple is the Duke of Weselton with his two guards.

"Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches. Did I say that out loud?" Duke of Weselton said.

Up ahead of him was an Irish Dignitary talking to a Spanish Dignitary as they walked up the bridge towards the castle gates.

"Oh, me sore eyes can't wait to see the Queen and Princess. I bet they're absolutely beautiful." Irish dignitary said.

"I bet they are ravishing." Spanish dignitary said.

Xxx

Inside the castle Jack is asleep in his room, which was now more elaborate, and right next to Elsa's. There was a knock at the door.

"Lord Jack?" Kai, the lead servant called.

"Huh?" Jack opened one eye.

"Lord Jack?" Kai called again.

Jack sat up, his eyes were still closed and his brown hair—with one white streak—was all messed up

"Yeah?" Jack pulled a piece of hair from his mouth.

"Sorry to wake you, sir but..." Kai began.

"No, no, no. You didn't." Jack yawned with his eyes still closed. "I've been up for hours." As he sat he fell back asleep and started to snore, as his head dropped he startled himself awake. "Who is it?"

"It's still me, sir. The gates will open soon. Time to get ready." Kai continued, trying not to laugh.

Jack stretched still with his eyes closed.

"Of course! Ready for what?" Jack asked.

"The Princess' coronation, sir." Kai reminded him.

"Elsa's corneration..." Jack said off-hand.

Suddenly he opened his eyes and noticed his coronation suit at the other end of the room and he suddenly bolted awake with excitement.

"It's coronation day!" Jack quickly got out of bed.

A few seconds later, Jack burst out of his room, wearing his coronation suit, he passed by a Anna and took her hand in excitement. "It's coronation day!"

"I KNOW!" Anna shouted. "Open the doors! Make up the greatest feast Arendelle has ever seen! Invite all the people in the land! Oh this day will be wonderful! For the first time in forever—I won't be alone!"

"You're never gonna be alone again, Anna!" Jack rushed off down the hallway.

"The doors are open!" Jack shouted. "And the windows! And—"

He ran to Elsa's door. "ELSA!"

Elsa started, but a small smile graced her face.

Over the past three years she had gained control enough of her powers to let her Guardian enter her room and talk to her for an hour every day. During these talks, she had told him how she wanted the kingdom run, and somehow managed to keep her powers secret and never hurt him.

Slowly they'd managed to renew their friendship, and something new even seemed to be blooming.

"Don't you worry, Elsa!" Jack put his arm around her. "They're going to LOVE you!"

Elsa's smile faltered, then broadened. "I don't have to worry with you at my side."

"And I always will be!" Jack grinned at her. "Jack Frost, Guardian of the _Queen, _keeps his promises! Man, this was an awesome idea!"

"I don't know about this..." Elsa worried.

"I do." Jack said encouragingly. "For the first time in forever—we will open up the gates!


	6. Open the Gates

Elsa stood alone in her room. She was practicing for the coronation.

She removed her gloves and reached for the candlestick and ornament.

_Think warm thoughts. Think about Jack, that always works. When I think of him I'm safe..._ Elsa concentrated.

She took the objects in her hands and held them for five minutes, counting in her head.

Finally she stopped, putting them down and putting her gloves back on. The objects were cold, but no ice could be seen.

"I did it!" Elsa shouted. "Jack!"

Jack ran in. "You did what?!"

"It doesn't matter." Elsa said. "Thank you. You're the only reason it's possible for me to be their Queen."

"Anything to get your outta your room!" Jack smiled.

"I mean it Jack." Elsa took his hands. "Thank you."

The two met eyes. It was quiet. They were close, and getting closer, and then—

"It's time to open the gates!" Kai, the lead servant, came in and interrupted them.

The two leapt apart, embarrassed, and followed Kai to the gate.

"Tell the guards to open up...the gate!" Elsa cried.

Anna rushed over and hugged Elsa. "Finally we can all be together! Finally the nightmares are over!"

Elsa looked at her sister in concern. Jack had told her about the nightmares, but was it still going on? Anna looked like she hadn't slept in ages—

Her thoughts were interrupted as the gate was opened to the bustling Arendelle street.

Prince Hans, who had just arrived, elbowed through the crowd and fell on one knee, kissing Elsa's hand. "Princess Elsa, it is a great honor. I am Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Oooh he's handsome..." Anna gushed in whisper to her sister.

"Ah...right." Elsa flushed, not used to attention, and not loving how anxious she was getting. She wrenched her hand out of the prince's grasp. Elsa hissed in Jack's ear. "Jack who is this guy?"

Jack, annoyed at the prince's obvious maneuver to woo the unmarried crown princess, replied sharply. "This is Prince Hans, the thirteenth son of the royal family of the Southern Isles. Probably looking to...move up in the world."

Jack looked at Hans snidely.

"Takes one to know one, eh, Guardian?" Hans snapped, standing at his feet. "You are, after all, a noble in name only."

Elsa, for her part, couldn't stand how the tension was working on her nerves, and felt that her powers would burst out at any moment.

"That's enough!" Elsa shouted.

There was a silence between the four, which was thankfully interrupted by the coronation bells ringing.

"Oh good!" Elsa said, forgetting herself, then amended. "I-I mean, thank you for your visit, Prince Hans. I will see you at the coronation. Come on Anna, Come on Jack."

Jack could barely keep himself from either making a face or punching the pompous prince on their way out.

Anna didn't bother holding back. She made a face at Prince Hans AND blew a raspberry.


	7. Queen Annointed

_A/N: This is the rewrite of the story, so I encourage you to go back and start at the beginning. I have rewritten it to include Pitch and Anna as well as some other interesting characters such as Elsa and Anna's Aunt Ingrid; the Snow Queen. The story I settled on is a combination of Frozen, Frozen II, Once Upon A Time's Frozen Adaptation, and Rise of the Guardian. Enjoy and thank you for your reviews and encouragement._

* * *

Elsa stood at the alter. Anna stood off to one side on her left, and Jack on her right. Elsa peeked out to the audience.

Prince Hans waved at her from the pews. He was wearing a more formal outfit now.

Elsa looked into the crowd. She could not do this. She could not dream that she could be anything more than a Monster.

Elsa looked to her left and right. Anna and Jack both met her eyes encouragingly, and Jack gave her a little nod.

Elsa could see his courage and faith in her as his Queen. She knew Jack had started out as a servant, but then he saved her life at great risk to his own. And yet he never saw her as a monster, and she wouldn't let him ever see that side of her. She didn't want to see the fondness in his eyes replaced by fear.

The crown was placed on Elsa's head. The scepter and orb were presented to Elsa on a pillow. She slowly reached for them.

The bishop whispered. "Your Majesty, the gloves."

Elsa hesitated. She breathed nervously, removed her gloves, places them on the pillow. Her hands shook. She took the orb and scepter, then turned to the people.

Elsa was a fool. She could never dare to dream. A life with Jack? That was nothing she could have!

"Sehm hon helldrr inum hellgum

Aygnum ok Kaunda ee thesum hellgah stahth

Ehk teh frahm furear uthear"

The bishop said in old Norse.

The scepter and orb started to freeze over.

"…Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The bishop said.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The crowd repeated.

Just in time, Elsa managed to set the orb and scepter back down on the pillow before anyone noticed the ice. She picked up her gloves and slipped them on. She made it.

Could she finally see the light at the end? Could she be Queen? Could she be worthy sister to Anna? Could she, even, perhaps, be with Jack?

One could only dare to dream...

But...

It was _dangerous_ to dream...


	8. Dangerous to Dream

Springy music filled the Great Hall. Guests danced, ate, and Laughed. Trumpets sounded.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Kai announced.

Elsa entered, poised and looking surprisingly content, on the arm of her Guardian Jack Frost. She stood under a formal awning.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Kai said.

Anna ran into the room, waved awkwardly. Jack ushered her over to stand right next to Elsa.

"Here? Are you sure?" Anna said.

She and Elsa sneaked awkward peeks at each other.

"…Hi." Elsa said.

"Hi me…? Oh. Um. Hi." Anna said.

"…You look great." Elsa said.

"Thank you." Anna said. "You look great too."

"Thank you." Elsa said.

There was a pause.

"Have you been sleeping well?" Elsa asked. "Jack says you have nightmares."

Anna looked at her, confused. "Not that I can remember."

"But I know I heard you scream—"

They were interrupted as the music started up and the chocolate fountain sprang to life.

They looked out at the celebration.

"So, this is what a party looks like?" Elsa said.

"It's warmer than I thought." Anna said.

"And what is that amazing smell?" Elsa said.

They both closed their eyes and inhaled.

"…Chocolate." Elsa and Anna said.

Their eyes popped open. They laughed.

Elsa looked back out at the party. Anna looked at Elsa. She wanted to say so much, but she couldn't think of where to start.

Just as she found her way, Jack interrupted.

"Your Majesty," Jack said formally. "We are to start the first dance."

He offered his hand to Elsa. Prince Hans made his way through the crowd and took Anna's arm.

"See?" Jack said encouragingly, leading Elsa through the dance. "No need to be nervous. It's going great."

"Thanks to you," Elsa said. "The only thing I have to worry about now are foreign dignitaries."

"Yes," Jack chuckled. "That Duke of Weselton, and Prince Hans." He made a face.

"Yeah I don't like how he's dancing with Anna." Elsa said. "He can't turn my head with his flattery, but she might be fooled."

"Don't worry; I'll protect you both." Jack encouraged, spinning her and ending the dance.

He then let her go and Elsa headed back to Anna.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked, as Anna was bouncing on her heels.

Anna was loving Elsa's attention. "I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time. By the way, Prince Hans really likes you—"

"He's not for me." Elsa chuckled. "I wish things could be like this all the time too..."

But then Elsa caught herself. She stiffened up, looked away.

"But it can't." Elsa said.

"Why not? If-" Anna said.

"It just can't." Elsa said.

Anna's smiled dropped. She tried not to get emotional.

"Excuse me for a minute." Anna said.

He walked away. Elsa watched her go, saddened.


	9. Struck

Hans pushed through the crowd towards Elsa.

"Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can I just get around you there? Thank you. Oh, there she is. Queen Elsa!"

Elsa turned to Hans. Hans bowed awkwardly.

"I mean…Queen…. Me again." Hans said, bowing.

Elsa gave a polite but reserved curtsy.

"Oh! It's Hans!" Anna said excitedly. "Oh Elsa I think it would be great if you and Hans—"

"Got married." Hans fell to one knee.

Jack stiffened, aghast. He wasn't the only unhappy one. Elsa was furious.

"Marriage…?" Elsa asked.

"Yes!" Anna said. "He's such a great guy. The trade alone would be great for Arendelle."

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Elsa said.

"There are a lot of details. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then-Wait. Would you and Elsa live here?" Anna asked.

"Here?" Elsa repeated, still in shock.

"Absolutely!" Hans said, an annoyingly victorious smirk on his face..

"Anna-" Elsa began

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us-" Anna said.

"What? No, no, no, no, no." Jack stepped in to rescue poor Elsa.

"Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must-" Anna said.

"Wait. Slow down. No one's brother are staying here. No one is getting married." Jack said firmly.

"Wait, what?" Anna said.

"May I talk to you, please. Alone." Elsa said.

"You should say it in front of Hans too." Anna said. "You haven't given him an answer."

"Anna you aren't being fair, putting her on the spot!" Jack defended.

"Fine. I'm not going to marry a man I just met." Elsa said.

"You can if it's true love." Anna said. "It could be! Just give Hans a chance!"

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Jack asked exasperatedly, exchanging a look with Elsa

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out." Anna said. "Except Jack. Is that was this is about? Do you want to marry him?"

"What?! I...um...what?!" Elsa was flustered and the temperature dropped several degrees. She was losing control. She looked around for an exit.

"Elsa and I are not getting married." Jack said firmly. "It's not like that! I'm her Guardian and—"

"And what, Jack?" Elsa said, a dangerous, cold tone in her voice. "WHAT?"

Much to her horror, her hand flew out towards him, glove flying off, and ice magic lunged and struck him in the heart, and Jack crumpled to the floor.

Ice shot from Elsa's hand, spiked across the floor! Guests cried out in shock, backed away.

"…Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here." Whispered Hans to one of his warriors.

"Elsa…?" Anna said in shock.

Elsa rushed out of the room.

Elsa burst out of the castle door. The citizens cheered!

"There she is. Your Majesty! Long live the Queen! Queen Loki…. Come drink with us."

Elsa ducked through the crowd, holding her bare hand.

"Queen Elsa."

"Your Majesty? Are you all right?"

Elsa backs away from the Arendellans. She knocked into the fountain, grabbed its edge. The waters froze at her touch.

Gasps of shock and fear swept over the crowd.

Hans and thugs come out the door.

"There she is! Stop her!" Hans said.

"Please, just stay away from me." Elsa said. "Stay away!"

Magic accidentally shot from her hand and turned the staircase into ice. The thugs and Hans fell.

"Monster…. Monster!" Hans said.

The crowd panicked.

A snowstorm began. Elsa ran.

Anna ran out of the palace doors, carrying the glove.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted. "Elsa come back!"

Elsa ran out of the gates and down to the water's edge. The shoreline froze under her feet.

Anna called to her from the gates.

"Elsa! Wait, please!" Anna said.

Elsa glanced back at Anna, but turned away. She tentatively stepped out onto the fjord. It froze instantly. She broke into a run, as the water froze over with each step.

"Elsa, stop!" Anna said.

Anna rushed out onto the fjord ice, slipped, fell.

"Elsa!" Anna said.

Hans rushed to Anna's side.

Elsa reached the far shore. She didn't look back. She just scrambled into the mountains.

"No." Anna said.

"Look…. The fjord." Hans said, shocked.

The ice spread out until the entire fjord was frozen, locking the ships in place.

Snow fell. Hans and Anna moved through the panicking crowd.

"Snow? It's…snow…in July." Anna said.

Meanwhile, in the palace, on the floor, Jack opened his eyes, hair white. His memories returned in a flash. He was Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun. And he had a job to do!


	10. Rescue

"…Are you all right?" Anna said, helping Jack up.

"No." Jack said, in shock. "Did you know?"

"No." Anna said. "Did you? You knew her better than anyone."

"Even I didn't know, Anna." Jack said.

Nearby, Hans fluttered about in fright.

"Look! It's snowing! It's snowing!" Hans shouted. "The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!" Hans turned to her guards. "You have to go after her."

Anna rushed up to Hans. "Wait, no!"

Duke hid behind her guards and pointed out at Anna. "You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?"

"No. No. I'm completely ordinary." Anna said.

"That's right she is…" Jack defended, then, realizing how that sounded. "…in the best way."

"…And my sister's not a monster." Anna said.

"She nearly killed me." Hans said.

"You slipped on ice." Jack accused.

"Her ice!" Hans said.

"It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this…. Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one that needs to go after her." Anna said.

"Yes. Fine. Do." Hans said.

"What?" Jack said, panicking.

"Bring me my horse, please." Anna said to the Royal Handler.

"Anna, no. It's too dangerous." Jack said. "I'm her Guardian." Jack stilled Anna's horse. Anna noticed that for some reason Jack had what looked to be a shepherds crook or staff in his hands. His hair was white. His clothes were dark blue. "I will bring Elsa back. I promise."

"I'm coming with you." Anna and Hans said together.

"Anna, I need you here to take care of Arendelle." Jack said. "I trust you. You can do this."

"I will do you proud, Jack." Anna promised.

"I leave Princess Anna in charge!" Jack said.

"Are you sure the Queen won't hurt you?" Hans said.

"She's Elsa; she would never hurt me." Jack said. A shiver passed through him; though his power and memory had returned, even he had not escaped from Elsa's strike unscathed. He had to hurry.

He snapped the reins and rode out. Anna watched after him. The snow picked up and formed a blizzard.


	11. Let It Go

Well above the snow-line, a small figure climbed the highest peak. It was Elsa. Finally, she stopped, looked around.

"I was so careful. I concealed my power. But now it's been set free."

Elsa took off her glove and threw it into the air. A hand reached out; caught it. It was Jack.

"You're free, Elsa." Jack said. He twirled his staff, and hit it on the ground. The forest erupted in beautiful frosted trees and icicles. "This Winter Wonderland belongs to you!"

"Jack?" Elsa said in wonder. "You're just like me!"

"Yes I am," Jack said. "I didn't wake up until you did; until you finally broke free!"

"I can be free and let my power out as much as I want; no one can stop me now!" Elsa created a snowman, just like the one he made with Anna and Jack when they were children.

Jack twirled his staff and made flurries in the shapes of animals and people.

"I won't let anyone stop you or bring you down!" Jack promised.

"The wind and the snow bring me power and strength!" Elsa let her cape fly back into the wind.

Jack caught it with his staff, put it on himself, suppressing a shiver, realizing his heart was starting to freeze, but not about to ruin her moment. "Th-the strength was always inside you!"

"I'm going to make a place just for us, a sanctuary where no one can bother us; no one can stop us!"

Elsa created ice steps and the two climbed them together.

"This ice palace is where I will rule, with you and free!"

"That freedom is your center, never lose it, never forget it!" Jack encouraged, biting against the cold.

Elsa slammed her foot down and formed a giant snowflake. In a flurry of creative release, she raised the snowflake on ice beams, builds walls, archways, a glistening chandelier, and an intricate ceiling that left the sky visible.

"I don't have to be what they expect of me anymore!"

Standing firmly in her mighty ice palace, Elsa removed her crown and threw it.

"I can be the true me!"

In a swirl of blue light Elsa changed her appearance. Her hair was now longer and tipped with ice. Her formalwear had been frozen into ice and was now crystallized. She also had long transparent floor-sweeping cape and dress of sheer ice decorated with large snowflakes.

"I'm finally free!"

The sun rose. Elsa strode onto out onto a balcony and into the light. She was free.

At that same moment, Jack couldn't take it anymore; he fell to the ice palace floor.

Elsa turned and slammed his ice palace door; only to be greeted to the sight of her beloved Jack freezing before her, victim to her power.

"No...NO!" Elsa screamed.

Fear consumed her, shadows danced on the walls, turning the blue palace red, the icicles encroaching like knives.

"JACK!"

As the palace cracked and fell to pieces around her, her freedom and victory shattered and forgotten, not worth the cost; Elsa thought to take Jack's staff and clutch him to her chest, flying the two out of the building before they were buried in ice.

"I know where we have to go." Elsa whispered to him. "This time I will save you. No more hiding. No more losing to fear. This isn't true freedom at all. IT'S NOT WORTH IT IF YOU AREN'T HERE BESIDE ME JACK!"

Her screams, echoing across the fjords, caught the ear of a small urn and Pitch, standing beside it in a long-forgotten cave. It was time for the true plan to come to fruition.


	12. Ominous Foreboding

Meanwhile in a cave North of Arendelle, a small urn sat.

The urn housed the former princess Ingrid.

Within the urn she watched the events unfold, watched the young Elsa become more and more like she had been at that age.

"Ingrid..." A dark voice, shadows entering the urn.

"Wh-Who's there?" Ingrid said. "No one can enter this place!"

"Fear can enter anywhere," Pitch smiled and appeared in the darkness.

"No! It's you!" Ingrid shouted. "This is all your fault! I'll never trust you again!"

"I have a gift for you." Pitch said and handed her a mirror. "This is called the Spell of True Sight. It will make everyone in Arendelle see the truth they were forced to forget all those years ago when your sister Gerda betrayed you and made you and Helga forgotten. I have already tested it on the Princess Anna of Arendelle; see how quickly she trusts and understands her sister Elsa? She is the only normal human to trust Elsa like that. What if everyone could see it your way Ingrid...at last?"

"That's all well and good," Ingrid said, taking the mirror. "But how will I get out of this urn to cast the spell? It takes three Guardians to break the urn."

Pitch only smiled. "We have Jack, Guardian of Fun; Elsa, Guardian of Freedom—"

Jack, held in Elsa's arms as she rushed to the Troll Kingdom, appeared in the Mirror.

"Yes yes," Ingrid said irritably. "But we are missing one!"

"And Anna," Pitch smiled darkly. "I have spent her whole life training her. She is the Guardian of the Lost."

Anna appeared in the Mirror. She had gotten tired of waiting; and saddled her horse, heading into the wintry night. Streaking behind her across the fjords was a long, dark, evil shadow.


	13. Kristoff and Anna

Anna rode her horse through the deep snow in the forest.

"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa, It's me, Anna. Your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's...it's all my f-f-fault." Anna heard a wolf howling. "Of course, none of it would have happened if she'd just told me her secret." Anna chuckled to herself. "She's a stinker." Suddenly a tree branch snaps startling her horse knocking Anna flying off as she sat up the horse start running away. "Oh, no. No, no, no. Come back. No, no, no, no! Oookay." Anna went to grab a nearby branch to pull herself up but the trees snapped up dumping all its snow on top of Anna.

Later that night as Anna tried to walk in the snow. "Snow, it had to be snow, She couldn't have had tropical magic that covered the fjords in white sand and warm..." She saw smoke the distance. "Fire!" Suddenly she went tumbling down the snowy hill and landed in the lake at the bottom, she stood and tried to walk out of the water. "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold."

With her dress frozen she walked to the house up ahead of her, she climbed the step and knocked the snow off the sign above her. "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post." She then noticed a much smaller sign under it. "Ooh! And sauna." Anna entered the building and took a few steps inside when she heard someone calling out.

"Hoo-hoo." Oaken said. She turned to see a man sat behind a counter. "Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?"

"Oh, great. For now, uh...how about boots? Winter boots and dresses?" Anna asked.

Oaken pointed to the area which was empty except for one outfit, a pair of boots, a rope and axe. "That would be in our winter department."

Anna picked up the outfit, boots and took it to the counter. "Oh. Um...I was just wondering, has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?"

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear." Oaken said.

Suddenly the front door opens and Kristoff entered completely covered in ice.

"You and this fellow! Hoo-hoo. Big summer blow out." Oaken said.

Kristoff walked to the counter and looked at Anna. "Carrots."

"Huh?" Anna said.

Kristoff leaned closer to her. "Behind you."

"Oh, right. Excuse me." Anna stepped out of his way, Kristoff picked up the carrots and tossed them on the counter.

"Woh, a real howler in July, yes?" Oaken said as Kristoff went and picked up the rope and axe from the sparse winter department. "Where ever could it be coming from?"

"The North Mountain." Kristoff said.

Anna spoke quietly to herself. "North Mountain."

Kristoff placed the axe and rope on the counter next to the carrots.

"That'll be forty." Oaken said.

"Forty? No, ten." Kristoff said.

"Oh dear, that's no good." Oaken referred to the rope and axe. "See this is from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem."

Kristoff looked out the window where his sled was stocked up with blocks of ice. "You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living."

"Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really..." Anna said.

Kristoff gave her a cold look.

"Ahem...that's unfortunate." Anna said.

"Still forty. But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna." Oaken waved. "Hoo-hoo! Hi, family."

Kristoff and Anna turned to see a family waving through the window of the sauna.

"Hoo-hoo!" Family said.

Anna waved back.

"Ten's all I got. Help me out." Kristoff said.

"Okay." Oaken put the carrots forward on the counter. "Ten will get you this and no more."

"Okay, just tell me one thing. What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?" Anna said.

Kristoff pulled down the scarf on his face and looked at Anna.

"Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here." Kristoff said.

Suddenly Oaken stood revealing his very tall stature.

"What did you call me?" Oaken said.

Oaken walked outside carrying Kristoff with one arm.

"Okay. Okay, I...' Kristoff hit his head on the sign then Oaken threw him. "Ow! Woh!" Kristoff landed in the snow ahead.

"Bye bye!" Oaken said.

Oaken walked back inside and slammed the door, as he sits up Sven came over to him.

"No, Sven, I didn't get your carrots." Kristoff said. Sven huffed his disappointment. "But I did find us a place to sleep." Kristoff referred to the dilapidated barn behind them. "And it's free."

Back inside the Oaken's Trading Post Anna watched in shock as Oaken got back behind the counter.

"I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfit and boots, yah?" Oaken said.

Anna looked down at Kristoff's supplies on the counter.

"Uh..." Anna looked out the window.

Xxx

Kristoff, now unfrozen, relaxed on a bed of hay, playing her lute and sang with Sven.

"Good night."

The door opened. Anna entered.

"Nice duet." Anna said.

Kristoff sat up with a start…saw who it is.

"Oh, it's just you. What do you want?" Kristoff said.

"I want you to take me up the North Mountain." Anna said.

"I don't take people places." Kristoff said.

He lay back down, closed his eyes.

"Let me rephrase that…" Anna said.

A sack of supplies landed in Kristoff's lap.

"Umph." Kristoff said.

He sat up. Looked in the bag.

"Take me up the North Mountain….Please." Anna said.

He eyed her. He clearly didn't take orders.

"Look, I know how to stop this winter." Anna said.

He considered, lay back down, pulled his hat over his eyes.

"We leave at dawn…. And you forgot the carrots for Sven." Kristoff said.

A bag of carrots hit Kristoff in the face.

"Ugh!" Kristoff said.

"Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't-" Anna said, catching herself. "We leave now. Right now."

She stepped back outside and waited, anxiously. Annoyed, Kristoff offered Sven a carrot. Sven had a bite. Then Kristoff had a bite, contemplating.

Xxx

Sven raced, top speed, up a narrow cliff, on the sled, which skidded precariously. Kristoff manned the reins. Thor sat beside her.

Kristoff was trying to scare Anna. "Hang on! We like to go fast!"

Anna was fearless. "I like fast!"

Anna leaned back and put his feet up on the dashboard.

"Whoa, whoa! Get your feet down." Kristoff said.

He pushed her feet down.

"This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" Kristoff said.

Kristoff spit on the dash to clean it. The spit flew back and hit Anna in the face.

"Ew. No, I was raised in a castle." Anna said.

She wiped off her face.

"So tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?" Kristoff asked.

"…Oh well, it was all my fault. I tried to get her engaged but then she freaked out because we'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't marry him-" Anna said.

"Wait. You fixed your sister up to someone you just met?" Kristoff said.

"Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove-" Anna said.

"Hang on. You mean to tell me you tried to engage her to someone you just met?!" Kristoff said.

"Yes. Pay attention. But the thing is he wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe he has a thing about dirt." Anna said.

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff said.

Anna eyed Kristoff up and down, then slid away from him.

"Yes, they did…. But Hans is not a stranger." Anna said. "Look it doesn't matter; it's true love."

"And how does your sister feel about this "true love?" Kristoff asked.

"She..." Anna sighed. "Are you some sort of love expert?"

"No. But I have friends who are." Kristoff said.

"You have friends who are love experts…. I'm not buying it." Anna said.

Sven suddenly stopped them, ears perked in alarm.

"Stop talking." Kristoff said.

"No, no, no. I'd like to meet these-" Anna said.

Kristoff clamped her hand over Anna's mouth.

"I mean it. SHHH." Kristoff said.

Kristoff stood, looked into the dark woods surrounding them.

Sensing something behind them, she holds up his lantern. Its light reflected off…eyes. Several.

"Let's go, Sven! Let's go!" Kristoff said.

"What are they?" Anna said.

"Wolves." Kristoff said.

Flashes of white darted through the woods. Kristoff hopped into the back of the sled, grabbed a torch. Lit it.

"Wolves. What do we do?" Anna said.

"I've got this. You just…don't fall off and don't get eaten." Kristoff said.

"But I wanna help." Anna said.

"No." Kristoff said.

"Why not?" Anna said.

"Because I don't trust your judgement." Kristoff said.

"Excuse me?!" Anna said.

A wolf jumped at them, but Kristoff kicked it off.

"Who fixes up her sister with a man she just met?" Kristoff said.

Anna grabbed the lute, swung it right at Kristoff's head.

"It's true love!" Anna said.

He screamed, as he…BAM!…swung past Kristoff and knocked a wolf away.

"Whoa." Kristoff said.

Just then Kristoff was yanked off the sled by another wolf.

The torch went flying. Anna caught it, shocked.

"Christopher!" Anna said.

Kristoff grabbed onto a loose rope hanging from the back of the sled and held on for dear life as she was dragged behind.

"It's Kristoff!" Kristoff said.

A wolf jumped on Kristoff's back.

"AH!" Kristoff said.

Anna thought fast, used the torch to light a blanket on fire.

"Duck!" Anna said.

Anna threw the flaming blanket right at her. She ducked. The blanket hit the wolves. They tumbled off Kristoff.

"You almost set me on fire!" Kristoff said.

Anna reached out a hand, pulled Kristoff back onto the sled.

"But I didn't." Anna said.

Sven cried out. There was a massive gorge ahead.

"Jump!"

They all jumped the gorge. Kristoff went flying off behind them, still on the sled. Anna and Sven landed safely on the other side of the gorge. Kristoff's sled lost momentum. It was not going to make it. She leapt off. He flapped his arms, clawed at the air.

She slammed into the snowy edge of the cliff. Hanging by her hands, she looked down to see her sled hit the ground far below and burst into flames.

xxx

"…But I just paid it off." Kristoff said in shocked sadness.

Suddenly, she started to slip. She clawed at the loose snow, but it's clearly hopeless. He's going down.

"Uh-oh. No, no, no." Kristoff said.

To make matters worse, an axe came flying right at his face.

"AH! NO, NO, NO!" Kristoff said.

The axe slammed into the snow, inches from her nose.

"Grab on!" Anna said.

Kristoff grabbed on.

"Pull, Sven! Pull!" Anna said.

The axe was tied to a rope, and Sven was pulling the rope.

Anna helped Sven pull Kristoff to safety.

Kristoff rolled onto his back, exhausted. Anna peeked down at the burning sled.

"Whoa…. I'll replace your sled and everything in it." Anna said.

Kristoff groaned.

"And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." Anna said.

Anna walked off, sadly. Sven came over and hugged Kristoff.

"Of course I don't want to help him anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again." Kristoff said.

"But he'll die on his own." Sven said.

"I can live with that." Kristoff said.

Through their conversation, they watched Anna go the wrong way…turn, go the other wrong way, turn, trip…

"But you won't get your new sled if he's dead." Sven said.

"…You know sometimes I really don't like you." Kristoff said.

Sven hugged Kristoff happily.

"Hold up. We're coming?!" Kristoff said.

"You are?!" Anna said. "I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along."

Kristoff, Sven and Anna walkEd on a narrow rim of a mountain.

As they stepped out of the thick trees, Anna caught sight of something far below.

"Arendelle." Anna said.

"It's completely frozen." Kristoff said.

"…But it'll be fine. Elsa will thaw it." Anna said.

"Will she?" Kristoff said.

"…Yeah. Jack will help. Now come on. This way to the North Mountain?" Anna said.

He pointed straight ahead.

"More like this way." Kristoff said.

He pointed his finger up towards a perilously mighty mountain.

xxx

Anna, Kristoff, and Sven walked beneath frozen willows. The hanging branches glistened like Christmas lights. Sven knocked them with her head. They tinkled like chimes.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful." Anna said.

Suddenly, a voice came in from nowhere.

"YEAH…It really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse…" Olaf said.

While this is going on, Anna and Kristoff looked around for the source of the rambling. They looked at Sven. Sven looked back at them, her hair tangled in branches, just as baffled as they were.

In the meantime, a nose-less snowman, Olaf, wandered up behind them.

"How `bout yellow-no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr…no go." Olaf said.

He stopped between Kristoff and Anna. They looked down at him. How did he get there? He suddenly looked up at Anna.

"Am I right?" Olaf said.

Anna screamed! Reflexes took over and she kicked Olaf's head, sending it flying off his body and into Kristoff's arms.

Olaf spoke cheerily, to Kristoff. "Hi!"

"You're creepy." Kristoff said.

Kristoff tossed the head back to Anna and they commenced a game of hot potato.

"I don't want it!" Anna said.

"Backatchya!" Kristoff said.

"Please don't drop me." Olaf said.

"Don't!" Anna said.

"Come on, it's just a head." Kristoff said.

"No!" Anna said.

Olaf's body ran at Anna, arms waving.

"All right, we got off to a bad start." Olaf said.

"Ew, ew, the body!" Anna said.

Anna slammed Olaf's head back on the body, upside down. Olaf smiled happily, then looked confused.

"Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" Olaf sadi.

Anna was sympathetic. "…Okay. Wait one second."

Anna knelt in front of Olaf and righted his head.

"Oooh! Thank you!" Olaf said.

"You're welcome." Anna said.

"Now I'm perfect." Olaf said.

He looked over Olaf's innocent face, got an idea.

"Well, almost." Anna said.

She dug into Kristoff's satchel, held up a carrot just as Olaf turned toward her. The carrot accidentally slammed all the way through his head.

"Woo! Head rush!" Olaf said.

"Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I-I, I was just…. Are you okay?" Anna said.

Olaf saw a tiny piece of carrot sticking out between his eyes. He lit up.

"Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose." Olaf went cross-eyed to look at his tiny nose "So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn."

Anna reached behind Olaf to the bulk of the carrot sticking out the back of his head, and pushed it forward.

"What? Hey! Whoa." Olaf saw how big his nose was. "Oh, I love it even more! Hah….All right, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs."

Olaf opened his arms wide to Anna. That triggered a memory. It took her a moment to place it, but then she did.

"Olaf?…That's right, Olaf." Anna said.

"…And you are?" Olaf said.

"Oh, um…I'm Anna." Anna said.

"And who's the tangled guy?" Olaf asked. "And the angry one?"

"In order. Sven and Kristoff." Anna said. "Olaf, did Elsa build you?"

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf said.

Curious, Kristoff took one of Olaf's twig arms off, studied it. It seemed to be moving in sync with his other arm.

"Do you know where she is?" Anna said.

Kristoff studied the arm. "Fascinating…"

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf said.

"Do you think you could show us the way?" Anna said.

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf said.

Kristoff bent the arm. "How does this work?"

Olaf's dismembered arm slapped Kristoff across the face.

"Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus here." Olaf said, then to Anna. "Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer." Kristoff said.

Xxx

"Summer?" Olaf sank into wistfulness. "Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot."

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat." Kristoff said.

"Nope. But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come." Olaf said.

In his imagination Olaf walked through a grassy meadow with the sun shining behind him.

"Sunlight, and beaches, and getting a tan..." Olaf said dreamily.

Olaf now lay in the sand on a beach in his dreams.

"Going for a swim..." Olaf continued, still daydreaming.

Olaf floated in the water. All his pieces began to separate.

"Sailing along the ocean." Olaf smiled.

Olaf sailed in a boat.

"Making friends!"

Olaf tumbles on a sandy beach with sand-snowmen

"And having picnics with all of you!"

Sven, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf had a picnic.

"I'm gonna tell him." Kristoff said.

"Don't you dare." Anna said.

Olaf then straightened up and smiled. "So, come on! Elsa and Jack went this way, leaving the ice palace. Let's go bring back summer!"

Olaf grabbed Anna's hand and pulled him along up the mountain.

"I'm coming!" Anna said.

Sven hopped along, happily following them. Kristoff watched all of them like they were nuts.

"Somebody's got to tell him." Kristoff said.

Xxx

Suddenly they heard voices. It was Hans and his soldiers.

"This way. We have to get to the weapon!" Hans called. "The only thing that can trap the Queen and stop this winter."

Anna gasped. She gestured to the others and they followed Hans up the Northern Mountain.


	14. Treason

Hans entered the Northern Mountain cave, alerting his men.

"Dig into the walls and ice!" Hans cried. "But when you find the urn, do not break it! It is the only thing that can stop this winter!"

Anna curled her gloved hands around the lip of the cave, hiding with Kristoff; Sven outside waiting.

"Shouldn't we stop—" Kristoff began, but Anna shushed him.

There was something about this place; the way the shadows moved; she just HAD to have that urn. She wanted to open it herself, though she didn't know why.

There was a sharp cry, and Hans lifted his hands up, holding the pure white urn aloft.

"And now we ride!" Hans shouted. "We will destroy the Queen! Follow her ice trail—she is in the Troll Kingdom!"

Xxx

Kristoff and Anna regrouped outside the cave, out of sight.

"Shouldn't we try to beat them to Troll Kingdom?" Anna said.

"We'd never make it in time." Kristoff said. "Besides, they won't be able to use magic there, not with Grand Pabbie around. He'd never allow it."

Anna looked confused, but Kristoff waved her off.

"Trust me," Kristoff said. "Our best chance is to return to the kingdom and head them off there. That's where Hans will use the urn. Oh and by the way—"

Kristoff got in close; poked Anna's freckled nose. "I told you so."


	15. Frozen Heart

As they make their way to the Troll Kingdom, Jack stared at The Northern Lights as he lay in Elsa's arms.

"Look, Elsa," Jack said with a weak smile. "The sky's awake."

Jack started to shiver.

"Are you cold?" Elsa asked. She moved to warm him. "I-I guess all I can do is make you colder."

She then noticed the steam vents up ahead.

"Uh...uh...wait. Uh...come here." Elsa took her to the steam vent and Jack held out her hand to warm up.

"Ooh." Jack warmed up.

Elsa started to lead off them off again. "Jack the Trolls are a little strange, stubborn, heavy, inappropriate..." She smiled. "You'll see."

Jack touches her arm to reassure her. "Elsa, they sound wonderful."

"Okay then." Elsa stepped forward, turned to face Jack and opened her arm out. "Welcome to the Troll Kingdom!" Elsa turned to the rocks and waved. "Hey, guys!" Jack looked at her like she was crazy.

Jack looked at the rocks. "They're rocks."

"Uh...okay. Well, I'm gonna go." Jack turned to leave.

"No, no, no! Jack, wait!" Suddenly the rocks started rolling.

"Queen!" The rocks rolled towards Elsa and unrolled revealing themselves as the trolls. "It's the Queen! Queen Elsa!"

"She's brought a boy!" Bulda said. "It's the boy from before—Jack!"

"JACK!" All the trolls shouted.

**T**he trolls picked Jack up by his feet and rolled him down and threw him into Elsa's arms.

"What's going on?" Jack said.

"I've learned to just roll with it." Elsa put Jack down on his feet and immediately Bulda pulled him forward and started examining his face.

"Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes. He'll do nicely for our Queen." Bulda grinned.

"Wait, wait, wait! Oh. Um...no." Jack said.

Elsa looked embarrassed. "You've got the wrong idea."

"No." Jack said.

""No. That's not why I brought him here." Elsa said.

"Right. We're not. I'm not..." Jack smiled, looking uncomfortable.

Just then Jack collapsed, Elsa caught him.

"Jack!" Elsa was holding Jack in her arms. "He's as cold as ice."

Just then Grand Pabbie rolled in. "There is strange magic here."

"Grand Pabbie!" Elsa cried.

"Come, come. Bring him here to me." Elsa helped Jack over to Grand Pabbie who took his hands. "Jack, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by Elsa. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever."

"What? No." Jack clutched his chest.

"But you can remove it, right?" Elsa said.

"I cannot. I'm sorry, Elsa. If it was her head that would be easy, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Grand Pabbie said.

"An act of true love?" Jack said hopefully.

"A true love's kiss, perhaps?" Bulda suggested.

Jack collapsed again into Elsa arms.

Elsa leaned into Jack, lips inches from his; and—

Suddenly there was a loud noise of metal, and Elsa was struck with a trap, sent skittering into the stones, and her hands were bound by metal cuffs.

"ELSA!" Jack lifted his staff, tried to defend her—SNAP!

Hans snapped his staff.

Jack clutched his chest in pain, and collapsed to the ground, unconscious.


	16. Despair

Elsa's eyes fluttered open.

She sat up. She was surrounded by stone; in the dungeon.

Elsa looked to the nearby window, and Tried to rush to it. She was pulled taut by giant shackles that fit like iron gloves.

She was chained to the wall.

Elsa strained to looks out a window.

Arendelle was outside, frozen solid and getting further buried under the ice and snow that was falling.

"No….What have I done?" Elsa gasped. "Jack...help..."

Hans entered. He hung a torch by the door.

"Why did you bring me here?" Elsa asked desperately. "Where's Jack?"

"I couldn't just let them kill you." Hans said. "And Jack is cold and alone. He'll die soon."

Elsa hid her tears. She wouldn't let this man see her cry.

"I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna!" Elsa said.

"Anna has not returned…." Hans said.

Elsa looked to the storm with worry.

"If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer…please." Hans begged.

Elsa met his eyes, desperate. "Don't you see…I can't."

Hans saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"You have to tell them to let me go." Elsa said urgently.

Hans walked to the door. He took the torch.

"I will do what I can."

He opened the door and left.

Elsa, distraught, heard cracking. She looked down as her shackles began to freeze over. The storm outside picked up.


	17. Mocking

Sven charged down the mountain with Anna and Kristoff on his back. Olaf slid along beside them, penguin-style.

"I'm worried about Elsa...the storm's picked up; something's wrong!" Anna cried.

"Come on, buddy, faster!" Kristoff said.

They arrived at the walls of Arendelle. Olaf slid past them, out of control.

Xxx

Hans stood with the dignitaries and guards.

"I'm going back out to look for Princess Anna." Hans said firmly.

"You cannot risk going out there again." French Dignitary said.

"If anything happens to her-" Anna said.

"If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Arendelle has left." Spanish Dignitary said.

Hans hesitated, realizing how much this kingdom has come to depend on him. Was he really all they have left?

Hans headed into the room where he was keeping Jack, a smirk on his face.

Xxx

"You're so cold." Hans said. "Jackson Overland Frost."

He casually tossed the two halves of Jack's staff at the ground.

"Wh-Who...are you...r-really..." Jack chattered.

"You know...Pitch?" Hans smirked darkly. "His human name was Patrick...of the Southern Isles. And he was my uncle."

Jack reached for his staff, but Hans put his boot on it.

"He was bewitched by a woman just like Elsa." Hans said bitterly. "And then she murdered him. Just like what Elsa has done to you, Jack. There is no greater villain than the Snow Queen."

Jack staggered. "Y-You...are the...v-villain!"

Hans laughed. "Elsa is not the Snow Queen!"

He grabbed Jack by the hoodie and held him up so they were face to face.

"Jack," Hans said. "You have no idea what forces you are up against. You are lucky—you can die! You don't have to face this. Pity Elsa, Anna, and all of Arendelle the horrors of their future."

Hans poured the water on the fireplace, putting out the fire.

Jack tried to stop him. He fell to the floor, weak.

"E-Elsa..."


	18. Heir Apparent

The Duke looked out the window at the growing snowstorm. He rubbed his arms and shivered.

"It's getting colder by the minute." Duke said. "If we don't do something soon, we'll all freeze to death."

Hans came in, putting on his most distraught face.

"Prince Hans." Spanish Dignitary said.

"The Guardian...Jack Frost...is…dead." Hans announced.

"What…? No…. Mon dieu." Various Dignitaries said.

Hans stumbled, weak with grief. The men helped him to a chair.

"What happened to him?" Duke asked.

"He was killed by Queen Elsa." Hans admitted.

"Her own guardian." Duke said.

Hans was really laying it on thick now.

"At least he was able to appoint me the new King of Arendelle, before he died."

He bowed his head in a brilliant display of teary grief.

"There can be no doubt now; Queen—no, just "Elsa"—is a monster and we are all in grave danger." Duke said.

"King Hans, Arendelle looks to you." Spanish Dignitary said.

Hans nodded; he knew what he was being asked to do, and he would do it with the perfect amount of authority and gravitas.

"With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason and sentence her to death. Furthermore, I accept the title of King Hans of Arendelle, granted me posthumously by Guardian Jackson Overland Frost, may he Rest In Peace."


	19. Worth Melting For

In the dungeon, the cell iced over. Elsa looked out at the storm that was devastating Arendelle, then heard the guards approaching.

"She's dangerous. Move quickly and with resolve." Guards said.

Elsa pulled at her shackles. They cracked. Just as the door busted open, the weight of the ice crumbled the walls. The men ducked out of the way.

Hans pushed his way into the room…saw…

The back wall was blown open. Broken shackles rested on the floor. Elsa was gone.

xxx

In the library, Jack shivered by the door. He looked up to see ice overtaking the ceiling.

The door handle suddenly jiggled. Stopped. Jiggled again.

Jack's voice was barely a whisper. "Help."

Click. The door swung open. There was a carrot in the lock and a giggle of victory. Olaf took the carrot, put it back on his face. Then he saw Jack lying there.

"You must be Jack." Olaf said. "Elsa created me. I'm Olaf!"

He ran to the fireplace, threw in some fresh wood, including one of his own arms, which he quickly rescued, before striking a match and relighting the fire.

"Olaf? Olaf. Get away from there." Jack said weakly, realizing that the snowman would melt if near the fire.

"Whoa! So this is heat…." Olaf considered. "I love it."

He reached a twig finger toward the flames. It caught on fire.

"Ooh! But don't touch it!" Olaf said.

He shook the flame out, as he rushed over to help Jack to the fire.

"But Jack..." Olaf said. "If Elsa did this, she can undo it."

"She was...trying..." Jack said. "But we were captured. I...failed her."

"I don't think so." Olaf said. "You taught her to love. Love...thaws."

Jack stared at him for a long moment. "Please Olaf, you can't stay here; you'll melt."

"I am not leaving here until we find some way to save you." Olaf said. "Some people are worth melting for."

Suddenly, the window blew open, cold wind swept in.

"Don't worry, I've got it!" Olaf flittered to the window. He pulled one panel of it shut but struggled with the second panel.

Olaf was determined. "We're going to get through-" Olaf was distracted. "Oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something."

He broke an icicle off the window, used it as a telescope and saw…Elsa struggling across the fjord.

"It's Elsa! She's escaped!" Olaf said.

"Sh-She has?" Jack chattered.

Jack tried to get to his feet. "Help me up, Olaf. Please."

He hurried over, tumbling over the couch, knocking over the chess set and water jugs.

"No, no, no, no, no. You need to stay by the fire and keep warm." Olaf protested.

"I need to get to Elsa." Jack said fiercely.

Olaf was clueless. "Why…?" Olaf realized. "Oh, oh, oh, I know why."

He hopped around in an excited display of hope.

The walls cracked under the ice pressure.

"Look out!" Olaf said.

They rushed out the room just as the ceiling collapsed.

Jack and Olaf struggled down the hall. Ice spikes grew and blocked their path.

"We're trapped." Olaf said.


	20. Into the Storm

Jack looked around desperately for a way out.

Elsa ran, but was nearly blinded by the snow and wind.

Jack and Olaf bust open a window. The storm was so strong it swept the window panes away.

"Slide, Jack." Olaf said.

It was a long, snowy way down. But what choice did they have?

They slid down the iced-covered building.

Jack arrives at the bottom, weak but uninjured. Olaf gathered snow along the way. He arrived at the bottom as a giant snowball.

"We made it!" Olaf said.

He shook off the extra snow as Jack struggled to his feet.

xxx

Anna and Kristoff bounded off the mountain and sprinted across the frozen fjord waters and right into the heart of the storm. Its white-out wind pushed them back. But they fought through.

"Come on, buddy, faster." Kristoff said.

xxx

Jack and Olaf reached the shore of the fjords.

"Elsa!" Jack cried.

The wind lifted Olaf up and pulled him apart. He went swirling off into the storm.

"Keep going, Jack!" Olaf said.

Jack struggled on.

"Elsa!" Jack cried.

Anna and Kristoff rode past cracking, frozen ships. Sven struggled over the uneven surface.

"Come on! Come on!" Anna said.

Suddenly, a mangled ship, risen by ice, capsized over them.

They gave it all they had as debris falls all around them and the mast shattered. They made it past just as the entire ship slammed down and cracked the thick ice beneath their feet.

The ice opened up. Sven bravely jumped over a gap. But it was too wide. He bucked Anna and Kristoff to safety, but lands in the freezing water and disappeared below.

"Sven? Sven!" Kristoff said.

At first there was nothing but the wind and the tumbling icy water. But suddenly, Sven surfaced and clawed his way to a floating ice chunk. He called out, signalling for Kristoff and Anna to go on.

"Good boy." Kristoff said.

xxx

Jack moved blindly across the fjord. Jack's hands frosted over an icy blue. He stumbled on, determined. But he was running out of time.

Wouldn't it be ironic; he thought to himself, for Jack Frost to die of a Frozen Heart?

He clutched his chest. The color in his blue eyes faded, the inevitable was coming.

Elsa, lost in the white-out, didn't know which way to turn. But then she heard a faint-

"E-Elsa." Jack whispered, his breath visible, choking the words from a frozen throat.

"Jack…? Jack!" Elsa cried, turning in his direction...


	21. Snow Queen

Elsa struggles through her own storm, but the fear was consuming her. A dark shadow approached. It was Hans.

"Elsa. You can't run from this!" Hans cried.

Elsa backed away from him.

"…Just take care of my sister." Elsa begged. "And take care of Jack."

"Jack? He returned from the mountain weak and cold. He said you froze his heart." Hans said.

"What? No." Elsa said.

"I tried to save him, but it was too late. His skin was ice. His hair turned white…" Hans said.

Elsa's face sinks as she realized what she has done.

"Your guardian is dead… because of you." Hans accused.

Elsa dropped to her knees, emotionally broken. And with that, the swirling storm suddenly stopped. The snow froze mid-air, hung suspended, trapped in grief.

Citizens and dignitaries rushEd to the wall's edge and looked out to see…

Jack, barely able to move but now able to see across the fjords to...

"Elsa." Jack said in barely a whisper.

He raised his staff to defend Elsa—

"Elsa!" Anna cried, as she and Kristoff struggled forward.

Anna ran top speed towards her. There was still a lot of fjord to cross, but Anna was going strong. She was going to make it.

But then, Anna heard the sound of a urn being drawn out. She turned and saw Hans, behind Elsa, as he reached out to use the capture magic.

Anna's shadow magic—which she was unaware she had—rose up and flew into the air—

"A monster...shouldn't rule Arendelle!" Hans went to use the urn—

The ice magic from the staff; the shadow magic from Anna; Elsa's power rose up in defense—and STRUCK the urn.

It shattered, and blue silver liquid smoke ran out of it and took the form of a woman; Ingrid.

Pitch's dark laughter could be heard across the fjords.


	22. Thaw

Ingrid heard Hans call Elsa a monster, and thought the comment was meant for her. In one move, she knocked him back with ice.

Jack collapsed onto the ice. "Please Elsa...I love you...you have to thaw this ice...this winter..."

"Love...will thaw..." Elsa said. "Of course!"

She moved to Jack and kissed him.

The pulse broke the ice from the buildings and everywhere around them, and the frozen winter thawed into a bright sunny summer.

"I knew you could do it." Jack said.

Olaf began melting and spoke good-naturedly. "Hands down, this is the best day of my life…and quite possibly the last."

"Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy." Elsa said.

Elsa waved her hand and surrounded Olaf with a swirl of cold air. He refroze. Above his head she left a little, perpetually-snowing storm cloud. Olaf loved it.

"Hey, my own personal flurry." Olaf said.

Jack saw Hans trying to get to his feet. He marched toward him, prepared for a fight. But Ingrid put up a hand and stopped him.

"Elsa's got it handled." Ingrid smiled.

Elsa went over to Hans.

"A monster will never rule Arendelle!" Hans repeated, this time more than a little terrified and desperate.

"The only monster around here is you." Elsa snapped.

She turned away from him, proud of her words. But not yet satisfied, she turned back and punched him right in the face.

He fell overboard.

Jack comes over to Elsa and hugged her. Anna came over and hugged them both, looking over her shoulder at Kristoff. She smiled brighter, happy. Ingrid hugged all of them.

Elsa and Ingrid headed back to the palace, talking and laughing, Jack hanging behind them, looking wary.

Xxx

It was a beautiful summer day. The mighty ships had been repaired and were sailing away.

On one of the ships, Hans was thrown into a brig.

"I will return this scoundrel to his country. We shall see what his twelve big brothers think of his behavior." French Dignitary said.

"Arendelle thanks you, my Lord." Kai said.

Down on the dock, Arendelle guards lead the Duke and his two thugs to their ship.

"This is unacceptable. I am innocent. I'm a victim of fear. I've been traumatized." Duke said. "Ow! My neck hurts. Is there a doctor I could…No? And I demand to see the Queen!"

Kai stepped down from the gangplank to the dock.

"I have a message from the Queen." Kai said. "Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown."

"Weselton. It's Weselton!" Duke snapped.

The guards ushered him and his thugs onto their ship.

xxx

Anna ran through the crowd, pulling a blindfolded Kristoff along behind her. She's so excited she can't stand it.

"Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on!" Anna said.

She ran him right into a pole.

"Pole." Kristoff said.

"Oops. Sorry." Anna said.

Anna skipped to the perfect spot and stopped.

"Okay. Okay. Here we are." Anna said.

She took off the blindfold. Kristoff opened his eyes. Before him sat the most beautiful, suped-up sled. Sven posed in front of it - Vanna White-style.

"I owe you a sled." Anna said.

Kristoff was blown away. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. And it's the latest model." Anna said.

"No. I can't accept this…" Kristoff said.

"You have to. No returns. No exchanges. Queen's orders. She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer." Anna said.

Sven showed off the Ice-Master-and-Deliverer medal like he was king of the bucks.

"What? That's not a thing." Kristoff said.

But he couldn't help but admire her enthusiasm.

"Sure it is. And it even has a cup holder…. Do you like it?" Anna said.

"Like it?" Kristoff said.

He swept her up high overhead and spun her around.

"I love it…. I could kiss you!" Kristoff said.

He dropped her, suddenly embarrassed.

"…I could. I mean I'd like to." Kristoff said. "I'd… may I? We me….I mean, may we? Wait, what?"

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We may." Anna said.

He smiled and went for it. It was a true love's kiss, alright. Olaf was enjoying the summer.

With his snow cloud safely overhead, he was free to smell the flowers, which he did. Then sneezed his carrot nose off.

Sven caught it between his teeth. Olaf gasped as Sven sucked the whole carrot into his mouth. It was gone.

Olaf's face sank in sadness. But not to fear, Sven spit the carrot back out and jammed it into Olaf's face where it. belonged. It was completely covered in reindeer spit, but Olaf didn't seem to mind. He hugged Sven happily.

xxx

The gates to the castle were wide open. In the courtyard stood Ingrid and Elsa.

"Are you ready?" The two Ice powered women chorused.

Villagers cheer. Elsa stopped and created an ice rink. Ingrid created an ice cream stand.

The people, skates at the ready, hopped onto the rink and twirled about. Many of them gathered for ice cream and snow cones.

Elsa and Ingrid then froze the fountain in a beautiful design and added some snow flurries for atmosphere.

Anna came slipping in. Elsa caught her.

"I like the open gates." Anna said.

"We are never closing them again." Elsa said.

Elsa then waved her hand and magical ice skates (literally made of ice) formed on Anna's boots.

"What? Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't ska-" Anna began.

Elsa grabbed Anna's hands and pulled her along on the ice. Anna slipped and slid, but laughed in delight.

Sven went slipping past. Kristoff ran after him.

"Look out. Reindeer coming through!" Kristoff said.

Olaf skated and helped Elsa coach Anna."That's it. Glide and pivot and glide and pivot."

Jack caught Elsa by the waist and spun her out. "You need to be careful."

"Why?" Elsa said. "Everything is fine. It's thawed, and I've got my family back—"

She looked lovingly at Aunt Ingrid.

"About that family; are you sure you can trust her?" Jack said.

Elsa laughed. "You worry too much, Jack."

She kissed him reassuringly, repairing the castle with her ice while Ingrid decorated the edges with her snow.


	23. Aunt

Elsa was in her castle, she was practicing magic when Anna entered. Jack was off to the side, looking worried.

"Elsa?" Anna said.

"Anna!" Elsa said. "Oh there you are! So what did you discover from Grand Pabbie about Ingrid?"

"Well..." Anna said. "She is our aunt, that's for sure. He wouldn't tell me anything else. He was acting a lot like Jack. He told me to be careful. He also said I looked much brighter; and that the shadows were gone from me—whatever that means."

"Really?" Jack flew over and hugged her. "That's wonderful news!"

"Wait...Elsa!" Anna was shocked.

"No flurries? No frost on the windows? Usually a conversation about our family's past ends with a chill in the air."

"I've been learning to control my powers when I get upset." Elsa smiled.

"Really? Has Jack been helping you?" Anna gave him a knowing look, but Jack just returned it with a dejected glance.

"No." Ingrid said. "By training with me. I'm sorry about all the secrecy. I was too painful for your mother to talk about."

"Grand Pabbie confirmed it remember." Elsa said. "She is our aunt."

"You look exactly like Gerda." Ingrid touched Anna's hair and freckles. Anna resisted the urge to jerk back; she didn't want to be impolite. "You see, many years ago, I was trapped in a magical urn by... People who didn't exactly understand me."

"Didn't understand you?" Anna said, confused.

Ingrid flicked her hand up, and snow danced in the sky.

"Our gift runs in the family."

Xxx

In the stables Anna voiced her concern to Kristoff.

"I'm telling you, that woman is up to something." Anna said.

"What, you mean your aunt? What makes you think that?" Kristoff said.

"'Cause it's weird and Strange, her being here. And because I'm a good judge of character." Anna said.

"Yeah, says the girl who tried to get Elsa to marry Hans 10 minutes after you started talking to him." Kristoff pointed out.

"I was young and naive." Anna tried to save.

"You met me the next day." Kristoff countered.

"Young-er." Anna defended. "Anyway, I just want to make sure we're asking all the right questions."

"Like what?" Kristoff said.

"Like, what is Grand Pabbie hiding?" Anna said. "You didn't see his face, Kristoff. It's some huge family secret; I know it."

"Why is it some sort of secret?" Kristoff sighed.

"Why isn't Ingrid in the family portraits, the royal records? There's no trace of her. It's like she never even existed. There has to be an explanation for all this." Anna said.

"Yeah? And how do you think you're gonna find it?" Kristoff asked.

"I have to talk to Grand Pabbie again." Anna said. "Will you go back to the castle and cover for me... Watch Elsa while I'm gone?"

"If it'll put your mind at ease, of course." Kristoff said. "But there's something you should know..."

"What?" Anna said.

"I think Jack had the same idea as you." Kristoff said, pointing at a shape flying past the full moon.

"I'll catch up to Jack and work together with him then!" Anna said eagerly.

She kissed Kristoff and left. Ingrid was listening to the conversation.


	24. Oaken's

Anna entered in Oaken's and saw Jack inside.

"You want to find trolls? You know they're dangerous, yeah?" Oaken was saying.

"Oh, no, no, no. Rock trolls, not bridge trolls." Jack urged.

"Oh, yeah, they're quite nice." Oaken said.

"So, you can... You can direct me to them?" Jack asked.

"No. I've never met them. Yoo-hoo!" Oaken welcomed Anna into the store.

"But y-you just said they were nice." Jack pointed out.

"I've heard." Oaken continued.

"Please help me." Jack said.

"Trolls can't always help. But I can help soothe you. Have you tried the sauna?" Oaken said.

"Uh, no, no. Thank you." Jack said.

"Need some help?" Anna popped up.

"Uh, well, I was trying to find my way to the rock trolls, but this map is not being too helpful." Jack said, holding up his map.

"Oaken means well." Anna said.

"Yeah!" Oaken agreed.

"But you don't need him or a map. I can help you. I'm on my way to see them. Come with me." Anna said.

"Really? Thank you." Jack smiled.

"Friend of Anna's? Half price on the sauna." Oaken grinned.


	25. Flight

Jack and Anna walked Into the woods.

"So, Jack... I couldn't help overhearing... Well, actually, I could, but I'm naturally curious. Anyway... I heard you were on your way to the Troll Kingdom." Anna said.

"I know they know something about Ingrid." Jack said. "Trolls seem to know a bit of everything."

"Sometimes the answer isn't what you want." Anna said.

"Which is what?" Jack asked.

"One that makes you feel better." Anna said softly. "But anyway I'll make sure Grand Pabbie tells us what we want to know about Ingrid."

"Thank you. Uh... So, now what?" Jack asked.

"Now we climb." Anna said.

Jack lifted his staff. "Or we could fly."

He took Anna around the waist and they lifted into the sky, up the mountain, and toward Troll Kingdom.

Seeking answers of the lost history of Arendelle, the sisterhood that was held together by three ribbons, and the magic that Ingrid held in her fingertips.


	26. Troll Kingdom

Anna and Jack entered the Troll Kingdom.

"Grand Pabbie? Grand Pabbie, it's me!" Anna said.

"Ooh, Anna, my dear, you're back! Have you come to tell us the new wedding date? I have been working on my speech." Grand Pabbie said.

"Not yet, but we can get into that later." Anna said. "Jack's here too."

"I'm, uh... I'm here because I-I..." Jack said.

"I know." Grand Pabbie said. "The time has come to tell you everything about Ingrid, Helga, and Gerta."

"Wait. What? Mother had two sisters that she never spoke about? Why didn't she say anything? Why didn't you say anything?" Anna asked.

"Because I was sworn to secrecy." Grand Pabbie said.

"Grand Pabbie, I need some answers." Anna said.

"Please." Jack confirmed.

"Your mother, Gerda, was the youngest of three. And then there was Helga, and Ingrid was the oldest. As children, the three girls were quite close, often seen playing together in the royal gardens. But then, one day, Helga and Ingrid vanished. No one ever knew what happened to them. It was a tragedy the royal family wanted to forget. And they did, with my help." Grand Pabbie said.

"You took the memories of everyone in Arendelle?" Jack said incredulously.

"Yes. And the royal family erased mention of Helga and Ingrid from every book and record they could find in our realm." Grand Pabbie said.

"Why wouldn't Ingrid tell me what happened, or that she had another sister?" Anna wondered.

"Those are questions you'd have to ask your aunt." Grand Pabbie said.

"Like she would tell me. If she's keeping these secrets, who knows what else she's hiding. I have to warn Elsa." Anna said.

"I'm worried too." Jack said. "I knew she was up to something."


	27. Family Business

"Looks like a storm's setting in." Jack flew Anna toward the castle.

"I don't think it's a storm." Anna said.

"Well, what else could it be?" Jack said. "You don't think..."

"My aunt. I don't think my aunt wants me to tell my sister what I found out." Anna said.

"Well, if she... Has all this magic and... And you have, well, g-good intentions, then what are we gonna do?" Jack said. "I could fight her, but that's just going to drive Elsa further away."

"I have more than good intentions! I have this!" Anna held up a sorcerer's hat. "Grand Pabbie gave this to me. She can't hurt us if she doesn't have magic."

The wind blew. Jack lost his staff and he and Anna fell and hung up to the cliff. Jack managed to get to his feet, but Anna was still hanging there.

"Jack! Jack! I can't pull myself up!" Anna said.

"Just hold on! I'll be right there!" Jack said.

"Jack, hurry! Please!" Anna said.

Jack reached out with his staff.

"Jack, hurry!" Anna pleaded.

"I'm coming! I'm coming." Jack ran over.

He extended his staff to catch her in the hook, but he was too late; Anna fell.

"Anna!" Jack shouted.

Anna was on the ground. Ingrid approached. She took the box containing the hat.

"Leave her alone!" Jack said, flying towards her.

"You'll have to excuse us, but this is family business." Ingrid struck Jack with an icey wind that he barely had time to counter before he hit the mountain and slid down, unconscious.

Ingrid left and took Anna with her.


	28. Together

Jack flew in Elsa's room.

Elsa sat up.

"Elsa, I... I-I thought you'd be asleep." Jack said.

"I haven't slept in days. How could I when you left without so much as a goodbye? So, did you find what you were looking for?" Elsa asked.

"Just more questions." Jack said. He couldn't tell her about more capture magic; another object to take her power away.

"I'm so glad you're back. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you." Elsa said. "Even you could get hurt in a storm like this."

"Th-The storm's gotten worse?" Jack said.

"But you need not worry of such things." Elsa said. "But my people don't have a chance and my power isn't enough to stop it—but I will be blamed."

"Perhaps together..." Jack said.

Elsa took his hand. "Together we can do anything."


	29. Imprisoned

Anna was trapped in a jail in Arendelle Castle.

"Anna. It's time to wake up, dear." Ingrid said.

"What? Where am I?" Anna sat up, confused.

"Exactly where you belong." Ingrid said firmly.

"You can't just lock me in here! Elsa won't stand for it!" Anna shouted.

"Even when she finds out what you were planning to do to her?" Ingrid said accusingly.

"Wait. What?" Anna was confused.

"You were planning to use this to strip away her magic." Ingrid held up the hat given to Anna by Grand Pabbie.

"No, that's not why I had it." Anna protested.

"Really? Then why didn't you tell Elsa about it?" Ingrid pressed.

"Because I-I didn't know how to tell her the truth. Grand Pabbie gave it to me." Anna admitted. "I wasn't going to use it on her. I wasn't going to use it on anybody... Until you attacked me. The rock trolls told me what you've been hiding, that you and my mother had another sister."

"The rock trolls shouldn't talk about things that they don't understand." Ingrid snapped.

"But it's true. What happened to her?" Anna bit out.

"Some secrets are better left buried." Ingrid said sadly.

"I don't understand. What do you want?!" Anna cried, gripping the bars.

"What I have always wanted... A family who will embrace me for who I am. For a brief moment, I thought the three of us could be that family... You, me, and Elsa. But you showed me that plan would never work. You have nothing in common with Elsa and me. You are the odd woman out. And now I suppose I have to find someone else to take your place." Ingrid smiled, the temperature dropping.

"You don't mean...Jack!"


	30. Best Laid Plans

Pitch appeared in the Snow Queen's bedroom.

"I know who you are. And I can be of help to you." Pitch said.

"I know that." Ingrid said. "I am close to casting the spell. The spell that will return my family to me."

"That's right." Pitch said. "You just need Jack. Now, give me that hat."

"Not so fast." Ingrid said. "I have further use of it."

"You have no idea the forces you are dealing with." Pitch growled at her. "Tell me where it is."

"Hidden." Ingrid said. "When I give it to you; you will stop helping me. You'll have what you want. When I have achieved my goal, then you will have the hat. Not before."

"And what is it that you so desire?" Pitch said.

As if he didn't already know; it was he who had made her this way.

"Happiness. The kind I haven't known in a long time... Since I was a little girl, running in a field with my sisters, chasing a kite. Our love made us strong. Until it didn't. My sisters could never accept who I was because they were... Ordinary. I want two new siblings, born with magic, like me. My niece, Elsa, will be joining me. We need a third magical sibling... A perfect match."

"That is why you need Jack." Pitch smiled.

"Soon I will have everything I always wanted."


	31. Accusations

"Hurry, I want everything ready before Anna arrives. Uh, chocolate fondue goes there. Chocolate toast, chocolate julekake. And chocolate ice cream. Or is ice cream too obvious? Should we lose the ice cream? Oh, Anna, don't come in yet. I haven't got everything ready." Elsa said, thinking Anna was behind her.

"I'm afraid Anna won't be at dinner tonight. Something quite terrible has happened." Ingrid turned to Jack. "Could you leave please?"

Jack glared at her.

"It's all right. We'll finish later. What is it?" Elsa said.

Jack left, but stayed back, listening.

Ingrid: This will be hard to understand, but Anna, she hasn't been entirely honest with you. She found something." Ingrid said.

"Which was...?" Elsa asked.

"A magical hat to take away your powers, to cure you of the very thing that makes you special." Ingrid said.

Jack gasped. That witch!

"But why would Anna hide that from me?" Elsa wondered.

"Because you're dear sister was planning to use it on you." Ingrid accused.

"No, she would never." Elsa protested.

"She tried it on me first. Fortunately, I stopped her. She's in the dungeon, awaiting your royal judgment." Ingrid pressed.

"Oh, there must be some misunderstanding." Elsa tried to smooth it over.

"She called me a monster. I'm afraid she was very clear on her feelings about our powers." Ingrid said bitterly.

"She's my sister. She's always supported me." Elsa said sadly.

"I felt that way about my sister, your mother, before she dropped me in that urn." Ingrid revealed.

"My mother put you in there? Why have you never told me this?" Elsa asked.

"You had such beautiful memories. I didn't want to destroy them. And I was hoping that Anna would be different. But she is exactly like your mother. She will never accept who you are. I'm so sorry. I...I felt that you deserved the truth. Are you okay?" Ingrid said with false sentiment in her voice.

"I'd actually like to be left alone, if that's okay." Elsa said coldly.

"Of course. I'll be near, if you need me." Ingrid bowed out.


	32. Opportune

Elsa went to see her sister in the dungeon.

"I need to see my sister, Anna, immediately." Elsa said.

She was admitted.

"Elsa! I thought you'd never find me. Our aunt Ingrid... She locked me in here." Anna accused.

"Because you tried to attack her." Elsa shot back.

"No, Elsa, you can't believe anything she says. She lied about her past. She's lying about me." Anna said quickly.

"Is she? Did you find something that would take away my powers?" Elsa asked. "And then hide it?"

"I was waiting for the right moment." Anna attempted.

"So you lied and kept this magical object, this hat, which could strip me of all my powers." Elsa said.

"Yes, but I would never hurt you." Anna promised.

"Enough! Leave me alone to speak with my sister... Now." Elsa ordered the guards.

The guards left.

"Please. You have to believe me." Anna said.

"Of course I believe you. I'm so sorry about all that, Anna." Elsa said quickly.

"Wait. This was all a ruse? It was a ruse!" Anna said excitedly.

Elsa opened the jail. "Oh, I needed the guards to think I sided with Ingrid. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize. You were fantastic. I believed every word. I was absolutely crushed." Anna smiled.

"Here. I got this back from the jailer." Elsa handed her the snowflake necklace.

"Thank you. When they took this, it... It was like they were taking you. I'm never going to take this off again." Anna promised.

"Well, hopefully, you'll never end up in prison again." Elsa laughed.

"Oh, speaking of which, I'm really worried about Ingrid right now. She's scary and powerful and smart and scary." Anna spoke really fast.

"You already said scary." Elsa chuckled.

"So I'm really hoping you have a plan." Anna said. "Also where's Jack?"

"Jack is...I sent him to protect the kingdom from Ingrid's magic. He's been able to reduce her influence to only in the castle itself...for now." Elsa said. "I have a plan... Well, half a plan. We're going to sneak you out of here and then steal back the urn... And then trap her inside it."

"That sounds like a whole plan." Anna encouraged.

"However, I don't know where she hides the urn, and we live in a very, very large castle." Elsa said, looking frustrated.

"Don't worry about that part. I grew up running around this castle. I know every nook and cranny." Anna grinned.


	33. Skeletons

Anna, Elsa and Kristoff entered in the old bedroom of the three sisters.

"It's dusty in here." Kristoff said.

"I'm surprised it bothers you." Elsa said.

"Hey, I may have slept in a barn, but it was a spotless barn." Kristoff said.

"I've never been in this part of the palace. What makes you think Ingrid hid the urn here?" Elsa said.

"Mother and father told me not to go in the east wing because it was crumbling and dangerous. So, of course, I had to." Anna said.

"Naturally." Elsa said.

"But it didn't seem dangerous to me. Just... Forgotten." Anna said.

"Mother probably wanted to forget the painful memories of her sister." Elsa said.

"You royals sure go to exhaustive lengths to ignore your issues." Kristoff said.

"You're still here? You're supposed to be outside keeping watch. And, remember, if you see Ingrid, use the secret signal. Wait, do we have a secret signal?" Anna said.

"Uh, I think "run" will work just fine." Kristoff got out.

"What is it, Elsa? Is everything all right?" Anna said.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about what it must have been like when mother and Ingrid were younger. I wonder what happened that made them turn against each other." Elsa said.

"Knowing Ingrid, I'm not surprised things got ugly. You don't need to worry. It's in the past. And you and I both know that can never happen to us. Now... We need to get searching. We need to find that urn." Anna opened the wardrobe.

"Look, there it is." Elsa said.

"It's smaller than I imagined. It must not have been very comfortable." Anna said.

"Well, she's going to have to make do because she's going right back inside it." Elsa said.


	34. Never

Elsa and Anna were walking in the dungeon. They came across the sleeping guard.

"He looks peaceful. Though you should probably look into hiring some new guards when this is all over." Anna said.

"Smart. Now, are you sure you're gonna be okay down here?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, it's not as bad as it looks, except for the dankness and the darkness and the mice... Who are cute, when they're not scurrying over your toes. But I have shoes. I promise, I'll be fine." Anna reassured her.

"And I promise I won't be long. As soon as I return to the palace, I'll tell Ingrid you're to be banished and that she's to see to your punishment personally." Elsa commented.

"Then when she comes down here, I'll surprise her with the urn. Not like a party... "surprise!" Something more dour to match the occasion, like, "surprise." Anna replied.

"What if something goes wrong? I should come down here, too, just in case." Elsa worried.

"No, you need to be as far away as possible. We don't want you getting trapped in the urn by mistake. Please don't worry. I promise... Everything is going to be fine." Anna entered into her jail. Elsa locked her in and left. Ingrid used her magic to block Anna and got out of the darkness.

"Surprise! How was that?" Ingrid asked.

"I'd have done it different." Anna said.

"Well, I'm afraid you won't get the chance. You see, I was hoping that Elsa would believe the lies I told her, but I knew I had to be ready in case she didn't." Ingrid grinned.

"It doesn't matter. You'll never turn us against each other." Anna assured her.

"Never." That's a strong word." Ingrid laughed.


	35. Trolden Glass

They were in Anna's cell.

"I'm sorry. Elsa won't save you." Ingrid promised.

"You don't know her. You don't know me." Anna retorted.

"But I do. We're a lot alike. We had families, but we both grew up in this palace, isolated and alone. I liked to go to the library and bury myself in a good book. My favorite was an ancient north legend... The Trolden Glass. Perhaps you read it." Ingrid smiled, a cold expression.

"Of course I did. I read everything in there." Anna replied just as coldly.

"Tell me what you remember." Ingrid pressed.

"Giving a book report would be a lot easier if you'd let me go." Anna pointed out.

"The other option is I kill you." Ingrid smiled evilly.

"It's about a north king who had a beautiful daughter he loved dearly." Anna began.

"Go on." Ingrid encouraged.

"He wanted his daughter to be able to see the beauty he saw in her, so he had a mirror made for her birthday. But the day before it, she died, so instead of reflecting her beauty, it reflected the ugliness of his pain and sorrow." Anna finished.

"Very good. What happened then?" Ingrid asked.

"It's been awhile, okay? I don't remember every detail." Anna complained.

"Well, I do. He was so devastated, he decided his kingdom should share his pain. So he spent years harnessing dark magic, used it on the mirror, and cast a spell over his entire kingdom. It made his subjects see only the worst in the ones they loved. And they turned on each other, destroying themselves." Ingrid completed the tale, a catlike smirk on her face.

"What does that story have to do with anything?" Anna asked, annoyed.

"You were in my room. I'm sure you saw the mirror. This is just a small piece of it. I spent years gazing into that mirror, but all I saw reflected back at me was pain, just like the Nordic king." Ingrid sighed, agonized.

"You're going to cast that spell." Anna realized.

"The spell of shattered sight. It would take an entire lifetime to cultivate enough power to cast a spell over an entire kingdom. Luckily I only need to cast it over you." Ingrid grinned and cast the spell on Anna.


	36. Acceptance

Elsa was waiting for her sister in the lunch room. Anna came in.

"Oh, thank goodness you're safe." Elsa said. "At first, I couldn't find Ingrid. And ever since, I've been worried sick."

"I suppose I should be grateful." Anna said.

"Did everything go all right? You seem upset." Elsa said.

"What's all this?" Anna said.

"Oh, I wanted to surprise you with something special. It's all chocolate. I'm afraid the ice cream's long melted now, but I can make you more if you'd like." Elsa said.

"That's just like you... Thinking some food and fancy jewelry can make up for everything you did to me." Anna said.

"Everything I did to you? Anna, what are you talking about?" Elsa said.

"It all came back to me when we were in the east wing of the palace, how you ignored me for all those years, left me to wander this place like a ghost." Anna said.

"Is this a joke? Because of my ruse? Because if you're trying to get back at me, Anna, it isn't funny." Elsa said.

"Do you want to know the worst part? You let me believe it was all my fault, that I had done something wrong." Anna said.

"How can you say these things? We promised we'd never be like this. What's happened?" Elsa said.

"I've come to my senses." Anna said.

"Anna, no! Oh, this isn't you. It can't be." Elsa said.

"I'm afraid it is." Ingrid came in.

"Ingrid, you're not... In an urn." Elsa said.

"No. Fortunately, I have a chance to show you that I am the only one who will ever understand you. Anna never will." Ingrid said.

"This is because of you. You used your magic to cast a spell on her." Elsa said.

"Yes, but a spell that reveals her true feelings, even if she wasn't able to admit them before... Her deepest, darkest emotions now brought into the light." Ingrid said.

"You wouldn't even talk to me. "Go away, Anna. Go away, Anna." You were supposed to be my sister!" Anna said.

"I am your sister. Anna, please, put the down the urn. Ingrid: She won't listen to you, Elsa, just like your mother wouldn't listen to me. The only way to stop her is accept who you truly are. Use your powers on her." Ingrid said.

"No. I won't give up on my sister." Elsa shouted.

"Do it, Elsa! Freeze her!" Ingrid shouted back.

"No, I won't. I won't hurt my sister." Elsa said.

"Do it!" Ingrid screamed.

"Do what you will, but know that no matter what, Anna, I love you." Elsa said. Anna put Elsa in the urn.

"Wait. What? No! Elsa?! What did you make me do?" Anna said.

"You foolish girl. This is all your fault!" Ingrid said angrily.

"Stay away from her!" Jack flew in.

"Oh. Here comes the noble hero. I know that look in your eyes... In both of your eyes." Ingrid growled.

"Just let her go." Jack said cautiously.

"Eventually, everyone sees me as a monster. Maybe it's time to embrace that... And be one." Ingrid froze Arendelle.)

"Elsa... You will accept who you are one day, too."


	37. Spell of Shattered Sight

"You really don't understand what's happening, do you? I am about to cast the spell of shattered sight!" Ingrid said.

"I can't let you do that!" Jack shouted.

"What can you do, trapped as you are?" Ingrid said, freezing his feet and hands.

"I...won't let you..." Jack said.

"Now I wield the magic of my three sisters. Now my mirror is complete. And with this power, I can finally cast a spell over all of Arendelle." Ingrid said.

"I warn you... Do not overestimate your power." Jack said.

"And I warn you... Don't underestimate it." Ingrid cast the spell on Arendelle.


	38. Sacrifice

Ingrid was in the ice cave.

"It's okay. Come. Be my sisters." Ingrid said.

"I can't do it, Anna. I can't hurt her." Elsa said.

"Yeah, well, I can." Anna said.

"Wait! Stop!" Jack ran in.

"Jack! No, she's too dangerous." Elsa cried.

"You should listen to my sister and go." Ingrid said.

"Your sister? She's your niece. And whatever you're gonna do? Well... Don't. Elsa, I found this on the beach. It's from your mother. She must've thrown it into the ocean before their ship sank." Jack said.

"Oh, just be careful." Elsa said.

"No, I'm not gonna be careful. She needs to hear this. You all do." Jack said.

"Elsa, Anna, I don't know if your father and I will ever get back to you, but I need you to know we were wrong to tell Elsa to conceal her powers." Gerta's voice said.

"Yes. Her last words." Ingrid said.

"I feel terrible that it happened before and I can't let it happen again." Gerta's voice continued.

"What?" Ingrid said softly.

"My sister Ingrid, like you, also had ice powers. I never told you about her or my other sister Helga, but I should have. They were beautiful and kind and wonderful, and I was fearful. And I let that fear guide me. I let Ingrid hide when I should have celebrated her for the person she was. I loved her so much." Gerta's voice continued.

"You're lying! My sister hated me! She called me a monster! She put me in that urn!" Ingrid said.

"In this crystal are the memories of my sisters, which I stole from the people of Arendelle. Please return them. My sisters deserve to be known. In a cave in the north valley, you'll find an urn that contains Ingrid. Please do what I should have done long ago and release her. When you see her, please tell her I love her and I'm sorry. I'd give anything to take back what I did, to hold her hands one more time." Gerta's voice continued.

Ingrid started strangling Jack with her powers.

"Ingrid!" Elsa said.

"Let him go!" Anna said.

"I understand, Ingrid. I understand now why you cast this curse. But you can come back from it." Jack said. "Pitch tricked you. But you can stop this."

"Understand me? How could you? You're nothing like me! You understand nothing!" Ingrid screamed.

"You're right. I'm not like you." Jack said. "But you're a part of our family no matter what. And family never gives up on each other. We can't let fear win. We can't let Pitch win."

"You lie!" Ingrid slapped Jack. She took the letters and read them. "Oh. Oh, Gerda. Oh. What have I done? I need to reverse this."

"You can't. The only way is if you..." Jack said.

"I know. I have to destroy myself." Ingrid said.

"No, Ingrid. Wait!" Elsa said.

"There's no other way. I am a monster, not because of my powers, but because of what I let them turn me into. I have to undo this." Ingrid said.

"No, Ingrid. You'll die." Anna said.

"I know. It's okay. Elsa, Anna, you found each other. You... You deserve your memories. You three are so special. Never forget that. Oh!" Ingrid said as the magic started to tear her apart.

"There has to be another way. You deserve your happy ending, too." Jack said.

"Long ago, a prophecy told me that you would lead me to just that, Jack Frost. And this is it. All I wanted was to have my sister's love, and... Now I have it. Now... I get to join them." Ingrid said.

The magic swirled around and ripped Ingrid apart.

"She sacrificed herself for us, for all of us." Jack said.

"Anna." Elsa said.

"Elsa." Anna said.

"We must follow through on our mother's last wish. We must bring back the memory of Ingrid and Helga to the people of Arendelle." Elsa said.

"We will." Anna said.


	39. Finale

With the powers of Elsa and Jack, they used the memories to heal the land of Arendelle.

Jack had finished Pitch, and now Elsa and Jack were getting married.

Elsa walked down the aisle in her white dress, in her ice castle. Jack was making snow flurries fly all around her as she walked.

Elsa made it to the altar. Anna and Kristoff grinned at her.

Jack was smiling to, but in a gentle, loving way. He looked nervous.

They said their vows and became man and wife.

Then they looked to a future full of snow and ice, and a whole lotta FUN!


End file.
